Dance Class
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: hMmMm what to say... what to say... Matt gets an e-mail and then a new student shows up... The two get off on the wrong foot and trouble brews as tension rises! hehe! ^_~ [completed 03-01-01 but it wasn't working right so I tried fixing it ^^;]
1. - The New Student -

Hi again! Just want to say, I over exaggerated in my Memories... fic.. hehe... I think I wrote too many sob's but I think I what got to me was the fact that I was listening to this really depressing song while writing it! ^^;; Oh well, whatevers right!? LOL  
  
*Note* This first part of the story doesn't really go with the title but you'll find out why I name it the way it is... so enjoy! Oh! And the whole digimon thing... it never happened...   
  
Disclaimers: Yes yes... I... I... DO- - N'T... Don't own digimon........ BUT I WISH I DID! Just like everybody else! lol... well actually I wouldn't mind but anyways, on with the ficcy!!!!! ^-^  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Chapter 1. The New Student  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Matt sat down on his computer and went online. Noticing he had mail, he opened up the first letter which was from Mimi Takachiwa who was all the way in New York. (It was a few days old... Matt doesn't check his mail much! naughty naughty! LOL hehe ^_^)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
Hey Matt!   
Long time no see! I don't even remember how you look! Sorry but it's been what? 10 years? You probably wouldn't recognize me either. But ANYWAY, I'll be short. I don't really like to type that much... SHOPPING IS BETTER! I have a surprise for you but I won't tell you. Just expect to see something or SOMEONE in the next few days.   


Bye! Luv ya! ^.~  


  


~Mimi   
(PS. did i sound too obvious???)  


~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Matt looked at the letter and blinked. *Is Mimi coming back to Japan or something?*  
He then turned his attention to the clock. "AHH! I need to get to sleep! It's 1 AM!" He yelled a little too loud that a knock came to his door.   
  
"Matt? What's going on? And what in the world are you doing up so late???" His father questioned him. Even though a door had separated Matt's view of his father, he knew that his "good ol' dad" was giving him that stare that parents always give their kids.  
  
"Nothing dad! I was just about to hit the sack! Honest!" He yelled back.  
  
"Alright. Just don't let me catch up this late again." His father then left.  
  
Matt then fell onto his bed. Life was just great. He was a rock star and TK was now living with him again since their parents remarried. He had many adoring fans but a few VERY good friends other than his band members. Tai and Davis, both soccer stars. Mimi, a fashion designer in New York. Izzy, Yolei and Ken, computer designers. Ken was also a soccer star too. TK, an obsessive game freak (He played almost every game in the world! ^_~) and game champion for the third time in a row. And there was Kari. Tai's sister and TK's crush. She was a great photographer for the school newspaper and took many pictures of Matt's concert, the guys soccer game and TK's game tournaments. Life just was too perfect. Or was it? Matt was still single and he always had this weird emptiness in his heart which he could never figure out or fill. He slowly began... to drift... off into... his own... dream world...  
  
*[dream sequence]*  
Matt's bad was playing for a live concert. He walked on to the stage carrying his guitar. The rest of the band was scattered on the stage. The whole scenery was black when 4 beams of light showed upon each of the band members. Hushed sounds turned into wild cheers as the fans screamed out the band members names. The music cranked up as Matt's voice echoed throughout the whole stadium. The band expected to hear ooo's and ahhh's but didn't. Instead they heard something very different...  
  
"Booo!! Get off the stage!!" A girl from the crowd yelled. The band stopped playing and Matt stopped singing. "Huh?" His voiced echoed when he spoke since he was near the microphone.  
  
"Boo! Hiss! You suck!" Another person yelled. Many of the people started to throw their garbage up on stage.   
  
"BOOOOOO!!!! LEARN TO WRITE BETTER MUSIC! Oh and you! BLONDY BOY! START LIPSINGING! YOUR VOICE IS HORRIBLE!!" Someone else roared as they picked up a soda drink and threw it straight for Matt's face. Matt shut his eyes tight and waited the direct contact...   
*[end of dream sequence]*  
  
::bring bring!!!!::   
  
"AHH!" Matt screamed as he shot straight up to a sitting position on his bed panting with beads of sweat running down his face. Matt sighed with relief when he realized it was only a dream. "Man... talk about nightmares!" he whispered under his breath. There was a knock on his door.  
  
"Matt honey! Are you up yet? You're going to be late for the first day of senior year!" His mother yelled from behind the closed door of his room.  
  
"Okay!!!" He yelled back. Matt got off his bed and entered the bathroom. About 10 minutes later, he exited the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist and another on the top of his wet hair. He then entered his room. After 20 minutes of fixing his hair with gel, and 5 minutes of getting dressed in his school uniform, he finally was ready to get to school. Matt looked at his watch as he left his house. "AIIE! I have only 10 minutes to get to school!" He yelled out. Matt then pelted as fast as he could to school.   
  
Running down the streets, Matt looked at his watch again. "Ok I have... FIVE MINUTES till homeroom starts! Oh but wait, I'm almost at school anyway." Without even looking who or what was in front of him, Matt collided with someone and fell backwards. *Oy... it's probably some girl... maybe one of my fans again... They always scheme to somehow bump into me or vice versa... arg...* Without looking, Matt got up and extended his arm expecting some girl to cling on to him. "Sorry." He muttered briefly. His hand wasn't taken.  
  
Whoever it was had already gotten up and now began brushing off her uniform. *Man of all days, I just HAVE to have someone run into me on my first day here huh?* The girl thought to herself. "That's alright. No big deal. I can get up myself." She stated simply and then looked up at the person who ran into her. *Whoa... he's pretty cute. Wait? What am I saying?* She thought.   
  
Matt was completely surprised that this girl wasn't one of his fans or someone who will just cling to him because of his looks. *Wow... this is a first... Have I lost my charm?* He thought inwardly in a sarcastic way and then his gaze went to the girl. Matt had almost jumped back in surprise but he stopped himself. She was beautiful. Not drop down dead gorgeous but still pretty enough to take his breath away. *Whoa, what's wrong with you Matt? She's just a girl...*   
::and a pretty one too:: A little voice in the back of his head spoke.   
*Shut up. Ok... I guess she's pretty but she's just some girl. Nothing else. Wait, why am I having an argument with a voice inside my head?*  
::I dunno. You figure that out. You created me remember?::  
*Oh just shut up and stop acting like a smart ass!* He told himself as he just stood there looking at her.  
  
*Huh? What's he looking at?* The girl though confusedly. "Um... Excuse me but why are you staring? Is there something wrong with my face? Or some weird looking this is on me that I was oblivious to?" She asked him questionably.  
  
Matt snapped out and back to reality and almost laughed at her comment but stopped himself once again. "Huh? Oh... nothing..." He answered.   
  
"Well, I gotta go, I'm gunna be late for homeroom if I don't get there fast! Bye!" The girl pelted away. And FAST might I add ^_~  
  
*Whoa... she can run...* Matt noted to himself as he too pelted for homeroom.  
  
::bring!!!!!!!!!::   
  
Matt raced into his homeroom that was filled with chatter and gossip since there was no teacher. At the moment Matt entered the room, all the girls started to get big red hearts in their eyes. Many of them sighing. *Oy... I guess I haven't lost my touch after all* Matt thought sarcastically. All the guys were giving him jealous looks. He then noticed a group of guys waving at him.   
  
"Hey Matt! Over here!" A guy with BIG brown hair waved. Matt walked up to them plopped down onto his chair and started huffing.   
  
"Matt! Hey! Wazup man?" His friend Tai asked him.   
  
::pant:: "Nothing..." ::pant:: "Just" ::pant:: "out of breath." He spoke in-between gasps.  
  
A boy with red hair popped his head up at Matt's statement then went back to his laptop and spoke while he was typing away. "Why are you out of breath? I saw you leaving for school the same time I was. I got here with plenty of time left. So theoretically it was not possible that you could be late going at the pace you were. Unless..." Izzy paused.  
  
"Unless what?" Tai asked stupidly.  
  
"Unless he was being mobbed by girls again." Joe added while reading his text book.   
  
"Hey! It wasn't like that!" Matt protested. "I just bumped into somebody on my way here." He added.  
  
"Really? Who? Do you mean that weird college girl named Jun? Davis's sister? Is she stalking you AGAIN!?" Tai spoke as he had that look of annoyance on his face.  
  
Matt shook his head furiously. "No way man! I... uh... I bumped into some girl."  
  
"oOo... A girl huh? who? Miya? Suki? That cute little sophomore... Brooke? Or maybe that foxy junior girl... uh... what was it... Oh! Jessica???" Tai asked getting wide eyed.   
  
"Noooo... It was some new girl I guess. Never met her. She looked like she was in our grade though. Wearing that school pin that all seniors have to wear to school everyday..." Matt inquired.   
  
"Really........ was she cute? pretty? hott? ugly? fat? skinny? chubby? what? GIVE ME THE DETAILS!" Tai yelled out but not that loud.   
  
"Ok! Calm down Tai. Jeez... you sure are girl crazy aren't ya? But don't you have a girlfriend already?"  
  
"Well, technically yea... but... you can't help NOT BEING GIRL CRAZY when you're in this school! Did you ever check out the girls here!? About half of them are H-O-T-T! sss! And plus, I'm a famous sports star here!"   
  
"Hey! Do you always gotta do that?" Izzy muttered.  
  
"Yea... that gets annoying." Joe commented.  
  
"Sorry..." Tai said slowly.   
  
"Yea yea..." Izzy muttered as he went online to check his mail.   
  
"Ok." Joe spoke as he started to take notes from his textbook.   
  
"ehh? Why are you taking notes Joe? CLASSES DIDN'T EVEN START YET!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"ahh... well I just wanted to so that I'd have more time to study for other things you know. This IS our last year of high school and I want to get straight A's."  
  
Tai sweat dropped. "But Joe, YOU ALWAYS GET A'S! YOU AND IZZY ARE LIKE GENIUSES! WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU NEED TO BE STUDYING!?" Tai asked waving his arms up and down looking like a lunatic.   
  
"Well, I want to get straight A+'s then." Joe spoke as he faced Tai. He then pushed his glasses back up since they were sliding down. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to work."  
  
Tai stiffened at Joe's comment about getting straight A+'s and he then fell over. Tai's legs and arms were now sticking up in the air, twitching. The three guys who were still somewhat sane, laughed at this movement.   
  
All of a sudden Izzy almost fell off his chair but Matt caught him in time. The boy was blushing furiously.   
  
"What's up Izzy?"   
  
Izzy blinked and tried to hide his redness but it was too late since Matt had already seen him. "Nothing..." he mumbled. "Just checking mail and found something very... interesting that's all..." he spoke softly.  
  
"Oh really? What kind of mail that would be so "interesting" enough to make you blush like that???" Matt having a look of suspiciousness on his face.   
  
"Nothing Matt. Just get off the subject please man? I never bug you about your problems or whatever." Izzy excuse.  
  
"Yea... fine..." Matt leaned up against the chair. "But you know, if it's girl problems, you know where to turn to right?" Matt gave a wink.  
  
Izzy blushed harder. "Uh... yea... Ok... thanks..." He then sunk down so that his laptop hid his face so that Tai wouldn't notice and question him further.  
  
Matt had a smirked expression since he had just found out what Izzy was blushing over. Girls...  
  
Tai finally recovered and sat back down. Realizing that his conversation about the person Matt bumped into was changed, crossed his arms. "So anyway, getting back to the subject. What did she look like!?"   
  
"Uh well... I... uh..." Matt stuttered out.  
  
"Hm?" Tai asked getting curious.   
  
"I don't know. Didn't really "analyze" her like you would do." Matt stated simply and truthfully.  
  
Tai fell over again. "Are you telling me you didn't even look to see if she was pretty or not!?!?" Tai yelled out.   
  
"Uh... well yea..."  
  
Tai sweat dropped. "Ok ok... just one question. You better answer me this time Yamato Matt Ishida." Tai called him by his full name.   
  
"Fine. Taichi Tai Kamaya. What?"  
  
"Was she pretty? you know that word we use to describe NICE LOOKING things??" Tai inquired giving Matt a very odd definition.  
  
"Hey, I don't need a vocabulary lesson here. Uh well? I -"  
  
"Class Class! Settle down!" The homeroom teacher finally entered the room and tried to calm everybody down. Everyone then quieted down. Tai stared at Matt waiting for an answer. Matt just sighed as he sweat dropped.  
  
"I would like to welcome everyone back for a new school year. And to add, welcome to your last year of high school seniors!" The teacher exclaimed as a cheer of hoots and screams erupted. The class then quieted. "As you know, you got your schedules in the mail. If you did not get one, you can go to the main office and pick one up."   
  
Sounds of 'duh's and other sarcastic comments were spoken.  
  
"Yes yes... I know but it's the rule to remind you all so bare with me here. I would now like to make an announcement. We have a new student here today. I would like you all to welcome her and make her feel comfortable to her new school." The teacher then went to the door. "You may enter now."  
  
All the guys were leaning back on their chairs giving bored and annoyed looks on their faces. Many were thinking. *Great... some new girl... big whoop*. Others, not including Matt, Izzy and Joe, were hoping that a hott exchange student would enter. (Note: I didn't include Tai as the ones who didn't think about how the girl would be since he was expecting her to be hott too! hehehehhe!)   
  
There was an Erie pause as the new student entered the class. All the boys who were leaning against the chair having annoyed expressions fell backwards and landed on the floor in total shock. The others, INCLUDING TAI, who were expecting this gave whoops and whistles. Izzy and Joe just shrugged even though they thought that she was pretty too. Matt, even though he meet her earlier, had his jaw drop open at the sight of her.  
  
"Class I would all like you to meet Ms... What's your name please?" The teacher asked smiling.  
  
*******************  
Well... that's all for now! ^^;; *sweat drops* Don't get mad at me if something I wrote was weird or stupid or whatever... but I hope you liked it all in all. ^_^ Guess who the new student is! LOL hehe... I think it's already kinda obvious. Sorry to leave you off there but I need to get some more idea's going and get back to drawing anime some more... hehe ^_^ 'til next time!   
  
peace~   
~HSK-sama~  



	2. - Rough Start -

Thank you everybody who reviewed the first chapter!!!!! ^_^ Now, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: blah blah... I don't own digimon even though I wish I did! ^_~ (Hm... I should START using the Digimon now! lol... I always use the people! lol hehe... well... maybe in the next fic... Err... or not... hm... I'll figure out this somehow! lol ^^;;)  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Chapter 2. Rough Start  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Previously...  
===============  
There was an Erie pause as the new student entered the class. All the boys who were leaning against the chair having annoyed expressions fell backwards and landed on the floor in total shock. The others, INCLUDING TAI, who were expecting this gave whoops and whistles. Izzy and Joe just shrugged even though they thought that she was pretty too. Matt, even though he met her earlier, had his jaw drop open at the sight of her.  
  
"Class I would all like you to meet Ms... What's your name please?" The teacher asked smiling.  
======================  
  
The new girl looked at the teacher then turned to face the class. "Sora Takenouchi." She smiled slightly as she spoke. "Hi everybody." She then bowed. Her fire-like hair cascaded over he face as her red eyes seemed to sparkle in radiance.   
  
All of the guys had either blank, surprised, or drooling faces when they saw Sora. (hehe ^_~). And the girls gave jealous stares or welcoming smiles.   
  
"Well, it is nice to meet you Ms. Takenouchi. I am Mr. Kimachi. Your science, biology and chem teacher." (*note* that's all science!! ahhhh!!!!!!)  
  
::BRRRRIIINGGGG!::   
  
"Ok class, go to your first period!" The students all came back to reality and gathered their things.  
  
As Sora was about to leave the classroom, Mr. Kimachi called her back. "Hold on a second Sora." He spoke as he ran to his desk and grabbed a few things off it. "Here is your locker number and combination. And this is your schedule for the day. Hope you don't get lost. See you later." The teacher said as he handed her the papers.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled and exited the room to go to her locker and put away her things.   
  
Matt, Tai, Izzy and Joe were all walking down the hall chattering as they were heading for their next class. "MAN! Did you see her!?" Tai exclaimed loudly.   
  
"See who?" Izzy asked questionably.  
  
"HER! You know... uh... what's her name again? The new student?"  
  
"Sora." Matt muttered.  
  
"YEA! Sora! I can't believe I haven't seen her before homeroom! I had a whole hour to check out all the girls! Can't believed I missed her!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yea... Well, I saw the one you didn't while you were seeing all the other girls around school." Matt mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" Tai asked getting out of his own fantasy.  
  
"Nothing. Just that you need to be loyal to your girlfriend man." Matt answered sternly.   
  
"Hey!!!!! I'm loyal..." Tai retorted.  
  
"Yea sure... It's almost like saying that if you were on an island with 5 sexy girls who wanna seduce you, you wouldn't touch them." Matt laughed.  
  
"You're right!!" Tai laughed. He then smacked himself. "WAIT NO! I mean... uh... I mean NO! I wouldn't! Wait... let me think this over... staying with my girl... or... 5 sexy girls alone with me on an island... Hm.... I'll go with B!... WAIT!!!! I mean A!! Wait AHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Thought so." Matt spoke as he laughed. "I was only kidding Tai! You don't have to take it so seriously."  
  
"But but!!!!" Tai turned red. "I... I..." Tai stuttered out.  
  
This time, Izzy and Joe laughed. "Matt: 1... Tai: 0" Izzy counted up the scores.   
  
"Yea!" Joe laughed. "So, what do you guys have now?"  
  
"Uhh... I have Computer class..." Izzy spoke. He then looked at the clock. "And I'm gunna be LATE! Gotta go! See ya guys!"   
  
"Whoa! He's right! I have to go to! Have chem! bye guys!" Joe waved as he raced to his locker.   
  
"Well, that leaves you and me Tai. What do you have?" Matt asked his friend.  
  
"Ummmm...... uh........ Hm......" Tai looked at his schedule. He then had a confused face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked him quizzically.  
  
"Uh... Matt? What day is it today?" Tai asked as put a hand behind is head laughing as he sweat dropped.  
  
"WHHHA???????" This time Matt fell over. "Tai! It's Monday!"   
  
"Oh!" Tai then looked back at his schedule. "Ok! I have.... gym! Yes! Gotta go, see ya! Hope we play soccer!!"   
  
"hehe... Bye Tai!" Matt yelled as he waved then looked at his own schedule.   
"History? Ok... not bad." Matt then grabbed his things and headed for his class. On his way, he saw a girl trying to open her locker. She cursed some incoherent words as she did so.   
  
"Need any help?" Matt asked politely as he walked up to her.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Yea. My locker... it won't open." The girl said slowly transfixed on trying to open her locker.  
  
Matt looked at the locker number and laughed. "Oh! Hey, I had this locker last year. It gets jammed sometimes but the space is great. It fit my guitar!" Matt laughed. "Anyway, just try the combo again and this time punch it."  
  
"Ok." Sora redid her combo and punched the locker. It opened easily. "Hey thanks." She then looked at the person who helped her. "Oh, didn't I meet you earlier?" She asked with a weird quirk on her face.  
  
"Yea... er...I ran into you this morning...." Matt muttered.  
  
"Oh yea. Hi. I'm Sora."   
  
"I'm Matt." Matt paused a bit. "Hey Sora, what do you have right now?"   
  
"Um....." Sora looked at her schedule. "I have... History you?"  
  
"Really? Me too."   
  
"Cool. Hey um... could you show me how to get there? This place is so huge I almost got lost." Sora blushed embarrassedly.  
  
"Sure. Common, if we don't hurry we're gunna be late!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The history teach Ms. Mackenzie was doing a roll call of the students. (yea yea... Ms. Mackenzie is from CCS... don't sue me! lol I couldn't think of another name)   
"Hm... so it seems that Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takenouchi are ----"   
  
All of sudden two students open the door and enter the room. "Sorry... My locker was stuck." Sora spoke out before the teacher could even question her.   
  
"And you Mr. Ishida?"  
  
"I was helping her with her locker." He answered simply.   
  
"Alright. But next time, don't be late for my class again. Sora, take the seat behind Ms. Kaneda in the middle row. And you, Yamato, take the seat behind... Mr. Kinomoto in the row near the windows." (Yes yes! More card captors! sheesh! don't kill me! ahh!!! anyways, Mr. Kinomoto, is Touya!! hehe ^_^)  
  
"Please call me Matt. It's easier."   
  
"Ok." The teacher answered.   
  
Sora and Matt walked up to their seats to notice everyone staring at them. The guys transfixed on Sora and the girls were giving their attention to Matt.  
  
"Class, this isn't a staring session... A-hem..." The class then put their focus back to the teacher. "As I was saying, since today is your first day back, I will not be teaching you something new..." The class started to cheer.   
  
"Yet..." Then they groaned.   
  
"Today we will be having a debate. Based on something you learned about in the Middle School or maybe even in 9th grade. The topic is the death penalty. In many parts of the world, the death penalty is treated differently. For an example, some countries oppose it such as current Thailand. But back earlier in times, Thailand also known as Siam in that time, had the death penalty. The person who committed a serious crime, such as murder, would be tied up to a pole blindfolded as they held certain praying objects in their hands in the King's council. The executioner would hold a sword and slash the person's head off."   
  
Everyone in the class gave disgusted looks on their faces. The teacher continued talking. "In France, they had invented the Guillotine which was used to cut people's head off... many of you have seen from the field trip you took last year. Another was the electric chair, hanging, lethal injection and many other ways as well. As time goes on, many things have changed, such as the decision to keep or not keep the death penalty. In the United States, they are still debating on this subject. Anyone have anything to say?"  
  
Matt raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Ishida."   
  
"I think we should keep the death penalty. If people do wrong things as in murder a loved one of someone else, then we have the right to do the same to what they did to their victim."   
  
"Good point Matt."  
  
Sora, with a furious expression, raised her hand.   
  
"Ms. Takenouchi?"  
  
"I believe we shouldn't."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because, what if the person didn't mean to kill the victim? If it wasn't even his or her fault? We should at least give them a second chance." Sora answered.  
  
"That is very true and very possible."  
  
Matt then stood up. "Even so, if a person killed someone, they have the right to be punished by taking their life!" Matt answered angrily.  
  
Sora sat up herself and glared at Matt. "So? What if the person was innocent!? Maybe they didn't even kill that person and now their going to be sentenced to death for a crime they didn't commit?"  
  
"If they didn't commit the crime then how would they have gotten into that kind of mess in the first place? "  
  
"They could've been forced to! And what if it was you or someone you know or loved did it? Would you want them to be sentenced to death?"  
  
"Of course not. But that is besides the point, even IF that kind of situation occurred, they should still be punished. Even though I WOULD be disappointed that someone I know or love had actually done something like that."  
  
"Beside the point!? It IS possible! Anything is possible. Everybody deserves a second chance at life!"   
  
"If we give them a second chance, they how do we know that they won't do it again!?  
  
"I can't believe you! How is tha--"  
  
"That is enough you two..." The teacher interrupted. Sora and Matt sat back down into their seats angrily. "Well... It seems that we have two very good arguments on this situation. And your homework tonight is to prepare a debate on this subject which will continue tomorrow. Class dismissed."  
  
Everyone got their things together and left the class chattering. The only people who were left was Matt and Sora.  
  
*Ugh! I can't believe him! He thinks we should keep the death penalty up and running! And to think I thought he was a really nice guy!* She spoke to herself angrily as she headed off to her locker.  
  
*God... She's so irritating Matt answered inwardly. He then headed for his next class. The day went on regularly afterwards. To Matt's surprise and disappointment (sorta....), he was in every class with Sora Takenouchi.   
  
It was now the last period of the day and that was music. This was the only class Sora and Matt weren't in together since this was the time Matt got to practice with his band. (Matt's band is most famous and plays for school and city concerts! lol ^_~) Sora was in something else which he didn't bother asking her because of the debate in history.   
  
"Hey guys." Matt spoke as he entered the auditorium.   
  
"Hey Matt! Common! Let's get rehearsals started!" His band member Luke who played the bass guitar piped up.   
  
"ok ok! What's the hurry?" Matt spoke as he jumped up on stage.  
  
"Oh NOTHING. Just that I want us to get ready and think of an AWESOME song for the PROM. They asked us to play a song for it! And it has to be our best one yet!" Luke answered.   
  
"Oh? Really? The Prom!? Us!? Whoa... that's cool."  
  
"Yea. And they said they were going to give us a vocalist too." Chris who was on the drums announced.  
  
"Yea. I heard that they are gunna send a really good vocalist." Tom who was on the keyboard answered as he started trying to figure out a tune.  
  
"Hey, what about me? I sing!" Matt spoke up defensively.  
  
"Duh! Matt! That's another reasons you have so many fans besides your looks! But the vocalist is going to be a girl! They want us to do a slow song where you two have to do a duet."  
  
"What? You're kidding right?" Matt looked into his eyes hopefully. He didn't want to be stuck with some prissy girl who would just cling to him while singing.  
  
Luke shook his head. "Nope, sorry man... it's official."  
  
Matt sighed. "Just as long as it's NOT Jun!" Matt answered with an annoyed tone.  
  
Chris then look at the guys from behind his drums. "Yea. But don't worry she's in college and there is NO way they're gunna let her."   
  
"But what about her brother... Davis? He could try pulling some strings since he's as famous and Tai now. Even though Tai could whoop him any day." Tom asked.   
  
"Er... that COULD be a problem." Luke put in.   
  
"Can she even sing!?" Matt answered sweat dropping.  
  
"No clue. Hopefully not though. She's so annoying, always clinging to us. But you the most Matt." The rest of the members laughed.  
  
"Heh... No kidding. Oh well, common, let's get started. We have a gig tonight at Club Wasabi if you guys don't remember..."   
  
When school finally ended, Matt headed home and went on his computer to check his mail.   
  
::bring!:: An IM went off. It was Mimi from America.  
  
**PinkCuTiE:** Hi Matt!   
**OnTheEdge:** Hey Mimi  
**PinkCuTiE:** So did u find my surprise!?  
**OnTheEdge:** What are you talking about?  
**PinkCuTiE:** U don't know what I'm talking about? She didn't tell u!?  
**OnTheEdge:** Tell me what? And who are you talking about?  
**PinkCuTiE:** U didn't meet her? U know, a girl, our age... red head, tall, pretty, nice, etc...  
**OnTheEdge:** Not all of the descriptions fit but I did meet someone new today. Sora Take... something?   
**PinkCuTiE:** Yea! her! and it's Takenouchi!   
**OnTheEdge:** Ok whatever. So what about her?  
**PinkCuTiE:** That's my surprise! Sora came from NY! Isn't she nice?  
**OnTheEdge:** Er... she's ok I guess  
**PinkCuTiE:** Huh? What's up? Don't like her or something?   
**OnTheEdge:** No... well err... yea... We kinda got into this argument in history.  
**PinkCuTiE:** WHAT!?  
**OnTheEdge:** No!!! Nothing like that! We were having a debate and me and Sora were arguing on a certain topic. She was con I was pro.  
**PinkCuTiE:** Oh... what was it about?   
**OnTheEdge:** Listen Mimi, I have to go. Got a gig tonight so I'll see tell ya later! Bye!  
  
Matt signed off and ran to the bathroom to take a really quick bath and got ready for the gig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In America....  
**OnTheEdge:** Listen Mimi, I have to go. Got a gig tonight so I'll see tell ya later! Bye!  
  
"Arg! That Matt!" Mimi answered as she yelled out into space. "First Sora had to go since her new friends want to show her around town, now Matt goes 'cause he has a gig!" Mimi yelled then all of a sudden her IM goes off.   
  
**ProdigiousGenius:** Hi and Yes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~  
Ehehe... Well? That's all for now! Hope you liked this chapter! I'll try to have the next one posted up as soon as possible!... Unless I'm stuck into other "uninformed" surprises again... ^^;; Oh well, review if you want to! ^_^ And if you people haven't already guessed, Matt and Mimi's screen names aren't real!! I just made them up... PinkCutie sounds like Mimi doesn't it? ^^;; Sorry if that's someone else's screen name but I wouldn't have known since I don't know anyone with that screen name... and for OnTheEdge... I got that from the song Walk On The Edge... Matt's song for 01! And I think you guys can guess who ProdigiousGenius is!!!! lol!! ^_^ hehehe 'til next time peoplez~!  
  
peace,  
~HSK-sama~


	3. - Club Wasabi & Dance Class -

OK, well after a LONG time of not being able to use my computer, I haven't been working on my fic lately so sorry for the pause... ^^() Unless you people didn't even notice... LOL ^_^   
  
PS. I changed Matt's screen name to WalkOnTheEdge.... Like any of you care right? Oh well, just wanted to change it due to the fact that I FOUND someone with the screen name OnTheEdge ^^()   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own digimon... I never will own digimon but... I WOULD LOVE TO OWN IT!!!!!! heheheheh ^_- But then again........... ACK! I don't know!   
  
JUST ON WITH THE FIC!! hehe.... *sweat drops*  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Chapter 3A. CLUB WASABI! (hehe)  
and  
Chapter 3B. Dance Class (finally!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


Previously...  
+++++++++++++++  
Matt signed off and ran to the bathroom to take a really quick bath and got ready for the gig.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ In America....  
**WalkOnTheEdge:** Listen Mimi, I have to go. Got a gig tonight so I'll see tell ya later! Bye!  
  
"Arg! That Matt!" Mimi answered as she yelled out into space. "First Sora had to go since her new friends want to show her around town, now Matt goes 'cause he has a gig!" Mimi yelled then all of a sudden her IM goes off.   
+++++++++++++++  
  
Matt walked out of the showers wearing khaki volored pants and a navy blue t-shirt on. He then looked at his clock near his bed. "AHH!!! I'm gunna be late!" Matt grabbed his guitar and jacket and ran out the door. *I gotta work on my timing! I'm always on the run!* He thought.  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aw, common Sora! Don't turn back now! We're almost there!" Sora's new friend Steph said. (note: Steph in this fanfic and the one in White Christmas are different. They're just random names I use so don't mind me... ^^)   
  
"I don't know... What are we going to be doing there?" She asked.  
  
"We're just gunna smoke and get high! duh!" Yumi exclaimed as she laughed as Sora's shocked look. "I'm only kidding!" She giggled again at Sora's reliefe sigh. "It's almost like a teen center... just more... well? fun. I guess." Yumi said simply.  
  
"Yup! And they have the best music!" Tammy giggled.  
  
"Yea... especially when Matt Ishida's band is there..." Steph said dreamily.  
  
Sora then choaked. "What!? Matt Ishida has a band!?" She said in shock. "Does he play for the school?" She asked.  
  
"Yea he does. Why?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering that's all."  
  
"Really.... or is it that New Student Sora has a crush on a certain Ishida!" Tammy giggled as she gave that 'I'm right aren't I' look to Sora.  
  
"No way! He's so arrogant!" Sora exclaimed. Her friends were giving her 'Yea right' looks. Trying to change the situation, Sora then noticed a store that was still open and was selling... wait... yes! Glowsticks! "Guys, we have to make a pit stop and by something at that store ok?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Why? What are going to get? Lip stick? Blush? Eye shadow? Body glitter?" Yumi asked.  
  
"No... of course not!"   
  
"Why not Sora? You're not wearing any make up at all! And look at your clothes! You're wearing baggy black cargo pants and a black high arm cut off t-shirt with a white dragon on it!" Tammy chimed.  
  
"I know but the things you guys use and besides, wearing all that make up would look really weird with my clothes." Sora answered.  
  
"She DOES have a point." Steph added.  
  
"So what are you going to buy then!?" Tammy exclaimed.  
  
"Something NON makeupy?" Yumi answered sarcasticaly.  
  
"Duh Yumi~!" Tammy giggled.  
  
"Well I was thinking of buying some glowsticks." Sora piped up.   
  
"Oh? What for?" Steph asked.  
  
"Nothing really... Just if the right music comes and if it's dark enough, I might want to do a little Raving and break dancing." (Ok *note* I learned for a friend that the term 'rave' could also mean get high on estcasy BUT I DON'T MEAN IT THAT WAY! ^^;;... The raving I'm talking about the thing you use with glowsticks and err... I don't know how to explain it exactly but you usually use glowsticks while doing it... ^^;; Hand movements kinda... ^^;;)   
  
"Really!?!? You know how to? Wow! Mostly only the guys know how to do it..." Yumi explained. "Could you show us tonight?" Yumi asked hopefully.  
  
"Ok I guess. But I don't know that much. I only learned a little." Sora explained.   
  
"Doesn't matter! You just HAVE to show us!" Tammy cheered.   
  
The girls purchased two glowsticks both the color of blue since that was the only color left in the store. As the girls were getting out of the store, Steph noticed that Club Wasabi wasn't that far away. "COMMON YOU GUYS! We should get going! Club Wasabi is right over there!" Steph exclaimed as she pointed to where the club was. The 4 girls raced to the club and entered. They then found an empty table and sat down.   
  
"Wow... this place is pretty cool." Sora stated as she looked around.   
  
"Yea! It's everybody's favorite place! It's just perfect ya know?" Steph stated.  
  
"Duh! It's the only club where Yamato Ishida's band plays!" Tammy said dreamily.  
  
"Tammy! Steph meant THIS place is cool! Not Ishida's band!" Yumi yelled out hysterically.  
  
"So? I still think he's cute! That hair, those eyes... that a -- mmm!" Tammy was cut off by Yumi.   
  
"Hey! Enough! We don't need you to talk about people's... er... backsides!"   
Yumi exclaimed blushing mad red while saying it.  
  
"Ok ok! Hey! Look! Oh my god! It's them!! Look at Matt! Man, he's so hott I just wanna..." Tammy then looked at Yumi who had raised her arm. Tammy then stopped what she was saying. "Um.. I mean.. Darn, he's so good looking! And so is the rest of his band!" Tammy said in a sarcastic tone as she sweat dropped.  
  
Sora couldn't help but just laugh. She then went up and got a coke for herself as she listen to The _______ (I can't think of a name for Matt's band... HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME A NAME FOR IT!). *Wow... they're not so bad. The music is pretty catchy* She noted to herself as she sat down with her friends.   
  
"Wow... weren't they just great?" Yumi sighed.  
  
"Yea... perfect..." Steph answer in a similar tone.  
  
"Definately... Their voices are so..... enchanting....." Tammy said dreamily.  
  
"They were good." Sora said simply.  
  
"GOOD!? Are you kidding Sora!? They were great!" Tammy said practically yelling at Sora causing everyone, including the band, to stare at the girls. Tammy blushed. "Ehehe... um... NEVERMIND!" She pipped up.   
  
The music then changed to techno and lights dimmed. Yumi then leaned over to Sora. "Common Sora, show us now!" Yumi cheered as the rest of the girls agreed with her.   
  
"Um...... ok." Sora got up and pulled out the two glowsticks. She opened the two packages and broke the insides of the glowsticks by bending them until she heard a snap. She then furiously shook them. Now there were two glowing sticks that everyone had now noticed. Sora hesitated. She then felt a bunch of arms starting to push her to the stage. "Ok ok! calm down!" Sora then finally got one push and went on the stage as Matt's bad was still there.   
  
"Hey Matt, looks like you got some competition. You think this girl can beat you?" Luke spoke out loud enough that Sora could hear.   
  
"Nah..." Chris Luke Tom said at the same time.  
  
"Hey, I resent that!" Sora said speaking up for herself.  
  
"Ooo! Fisty one isn't she?" Chris added.  
  
"Hey common guys, let's see if she can." Matt added in. He then took out two glowsticks of his own. They were both red (The glowsticks that is! ^_~).   
"Ready for a challenge?" Matt sneered.  
  
"Heh... common. I DARE you." Sora smirked with the look of aniticipation in her eyes.  
  
"Oo... I'm so scared." Matt said in a mock tone.   
  
"Alright, let's get this thing started!" Sora answered. The lights then shut off and the only light sorce was the glow from the 2 pairs of blue and red glowsticks. Sora and Matt were both on stage and started off in simple motions. Each person doing their own style of raving. Many whispers where being heard throughout the unseen crowd. The colors of blue and red streaked the darkness as it looked as if the light was playing follow the leader. Matt and Sora then tried to do harder moves as raving around their necks and around their bodies. The two each trying to out do the other. The lights then turned back on. Matt, thinking of out doing Sora, dropped to the floor and started to do the helocopter.   
  
Sora just stared at Matt for a moment as she realized what he had just done. *Ok Ishida, I'll play your little game* Sora herself then put her arms and palms on the waxed dance floor and started to go around in a circle, rotating her body. From this, Sora, using her upper body strength, went into a spinning turtle possition. *Take that Ishida!* Sora said insider herself.  
  
*Uh oh.* Matt then copied her and the two were now in a spinning turtle possition. *Damn... she's pretty good*  
  
Everyone watched the two people spinning in unison. *Copycat!* Sora thought to herself. She then decided to finish this since her arms were getting a little tired. Matt decided to end this as well. Without even knowing it, both Matt and Sora ended their moves with a back spin and a kick up. The two landed on their feet in unison. Sora looked to see that Matt and done exactly what she did. *Wow... since when did he know what I was going to do?????* Sora had an almost shocked look on her face. Matt did as well. *Damn! She's good!* He noted to himself. Suddenly, their thoughts were interupted by cheers from the crowd. Tammy, Yumi and Steph all came up to Sora and congratulated her.   
  
"Oh my gosh Sora! You were so good! I can't believe it!" Yumi exclaimed.  
  
"Yea! And OH MY GOD! MATT ISHIDA!!!!!" Tammy screamed. She then clung onto Matt. "You were so great!!!!!" She giggled happily.   
  
Matt just sweat dropped. "Er... I um... Thanks... Err... could you... well.. um... GET OFF ME?" Matt stammered out. Tammy was squeezing him to hard.   
  
"Oh! Oops! Sorry!" Tammy giggled.   
  
"Yea. It's nothing." Matt then walked up on stage to his band members as they started to pack up.  
  
"Hey Sora, how did you and Matt do it?" Steph asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean how did you guys know what to do at the same time without even talking about it or sayin anything? You could almost swear you guys had telepathy or something!" Steph asked again.  
  
"Oh. I really have no clue. It was conicidence. And NO we don't have telepathy!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Wow... you guys must really think alike then..." Yumi spoke out. *Hm... compatability!? Gotta check this out!* She noted to herself.  
  
*Yawn* "Common guys. Let's go. It's almost midnight!" Tammy exclaimed.   
  
"Really? Wow... this felt like a really short night." Steph added.  
  
"Yup." Sora commented.  
  
"Well common, let's get home before our parents kill us!" Yumi yelled out. The girls nodded in unison and left the club.   
  
"Hey Matt? So was she a challenge for ya?" Luke asked with a mock grin.  
  
"Eh...... I guess." Matt stated.  
  
"Common, admitt it Matt. That chic was as good as you!" Nick chirped up.  
  
"Yea. He's right Matt." Tom added in. "She was pretty cute too. Who is she?"  
  
"Just some girl from school. She's in practically all of my classes."  
  
"Really.................... and who EXACTLY is this 'just some girl'?" Luke said as a michevious look spread across his face.   
  
"Hey don't get any ideas man, she's a con... Her name is Sora." Matt stated.  
  
"Con? You mean for DP? (aka Death Penalty)" Nick asked.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Tom inquired.  
  
"Forget it..... just this argument thing in social." Matt answered.  
  
"Yea. I remember. Being con isn't so bad Matt. It's just people's opinion." Tom stated simply.  
  
"Ah... It's not that easy for me though." Matt answered.  
  
"How so?"   
  
"Er.. Let me answer this. Matt has this long history about the death penalty." Luke butted in.  
  
"Oh... Mind telling me?" Tom asked.  
  
"And me." Nick chirped up.  
  
"Yea. Tell ya later ok? We better get going. Almost everybody is gone." Luke noted.  
  
"Aight, bye guys." Matt said as he walked out of the club with his guitar home.   


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 3B. Dance Class  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
[Morning at school]  
Sora was getting her things for first period which was gym. "Let's see... t-shirt... check. Shorts... check. Sneakers... huh!? I don't have my sneakers!?" Sora freaked out a little. She then looked at her feet. "Ohhh... wheew! I have them... Hm... anything else? Emm..... nope."  
  
"Talking to yourself huh?" A voice spoke out.  
  
"Wha!?" Sora then turned around to see Matt right behind her. "Hey, you know it's rude to listen to what other people say don't you?"  
  
"Nope." Matt gave a smirk. "Gotta go, see ya reddy!" He then waved and walked off to his class.  
  
"Arg!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME REDDY!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora screamed out. "Grrr... THAT ISHIDA!!" She fumed. Sora then slamed her locker and stomped off to gym.  
  
There were 4 different gyms. Gym A, B, C and D. Since the teachers told everybody to go to gym A, Sora went.   
  
"OK! Everybody, today we won't be doing any physical fitness tests!" The teacher exclaimed.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and many other cheers errupted from the class.   
  
"BUT!" The teacher added in. Everyone went silent. "We will be doing something else. Every year all the seniors are to be taught to be able to Ballroom dance. The best pair of dancers will be choosen to preform at the Sunset hotel infront of the school board and out of country school board people."  
  
Everyone in the gym groaned.   
  
"Alright, everyone, LINE UP! Girls in one line and boys in the other. We will be pairing you all by height."  
  
"Awww.........." Everyone groaned as they lined up. The teachers started pairing them off one by one when it finally came to the last of the line.   
  
"Well Ms. Takenouchi, you will be paired with Mr. Ishida. The two of you are the tallest boy and the tallest girl in this class." The teacher then annonced to the class. "Well class! That is all. Go to your lockers and change. Next class you won't have to change. Go directly to Gym D for dance class. Your teacher Ms. Ravencroft will be your instructor for this class. And remember, you will also get a grade for this course. So don't skip a class! Attendance will be taken as well. You are dismissed."  
  
Everyone left the room whispering and murmuring about their partners and how fun the class was going to be. Sora thought otherwise.   
  
"Hey Red, you're gunna be late for next period!" Matt spoke as he then jogged off to the boy's locker room.  
  
"HEY GEL BOY! Stop calling me RED!" Sora yelled out.   
  
Matt stopped in his tracks. He turned back to Sora. "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Gel Boy. Got a problem with that?" Sora smirked.  
  
"Oh I dunno RED. Do YOU have a problem with me calling YOU RED?" He asked grinning.  
  
Sora lifted her left eyebrow. "Not if you don't hate the name Gel boy. Anyways, see ya. Like you said. We'll be late for next period. See ya Gel Boy!" Sora laughed as she went to her locker room.  
  
Matt just stood there. *Heh.. nice come back* He then turned around and changed for his next class.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well that's all... Sorry if it came out too short. But I've been busy lately... Had a chorus concert... went to a funeral... and many other things occuring in my life. I'll have the next chapter's up ASAP. Hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review please!  
  
*Note to Ravers and Breakers* Sorry if I said anything wrong about the raving and breaking. It's hard to put these moves into words! In my opinion, it's a lot easier to do them then explain them.. lol ^^;; *sweat drops* eventhough I wish I had glowsticks with me... LOL   
  
Since I was gone for a while... I guess I want to put this "What they really said" OOC special up. ^_~ It's not real but what I think really happened! LOL ^_~   
  
*************  
Remember that episode with Matt when he freaked out that he left Mimi on the phone? Well this is what I think really happened. LOL not true but we sorato's hope huh?   
  
"Ah! I left Mimi on the phone! Her phone bill!" Matt rushes back to the phone and picks it up. "Sorry Mimi! I forgot you were still on!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Matt! I can't believe you! Oh well. You're paying for this one though!" Mimi giggled.   
  
"Yea yea.. fine... So do you know anything else about Sora?"  
  
"Yea! Of course! she's my best friend!"   
  
"Ok then tell me! Does she like me or what!?"  
  
"Not telling Matt. Try asking again next time! Bye!" Mimi hangs up.   
****************  
  
Yea yea.. not that good but just felt like writing it... My friends that are Mimato's made me do it! ^^;; (not that they told me.. just.. they annoyed the hell out of me saying "02 proof! Matt keeps talking to Mimi on the phone!" But have they ever showed us what they were talking about? Nope. So that's what I believe they could possibly be talking about.. hheee! ^_~  
  
peace~   
~HSK-sama~  



	4. - The Past Returns -

Ok..... *sigh* Is it me or is the fact that we have to upload our fics in chapter groups starting to get a little confusing? For me, they deleted one of my fics because of it! *sigh* oh well. It's posted back up. It was the "Memories... (the sequel)" Fanfic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT!  
Anyways, on w/ the fic! ^_^  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Chapter 4. The past returns  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


[. . . P | R | E | V | I | O | U | S | L | Y . . .]  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Oh I dunno RED. Do YOU have a problem with me calling YOU RED?" He asked grinning.  
  
Sora lifted her left eyebrow. "Not if you don't hate the name Gel boy. Anyways, see ya. Like you said. We'll be late for next period. See ya Gel Boy!" Sora laughed as she went to her locker room.  
  
Matt just stood there. *Heh.. nice come back* He then turned around and changed for his next class.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The day went on as usual. Then at band rehearsal...  
  
"Hey Matt! What took you so long?" Luke yelled to him from the stage.  
  
"Nothing just got held back in class..."  
  
"Really? What class?"   
  
"Social Studies..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Pro and Con debate again... Me and that Take girl were fighting head on again."   
  
Luke laughed. "Hehe... no wonder. You guys can go on for hours. I wonder why she is so against it."  
  
"Beats me."  
  
"Hey Matt, Luke told us everything. Sorry man." Chris spoke up while he was getting testing out his new drum sticks.   
  
"Yea... so what exactly happened? Luke gave us a VERY VAGUE inside info." Tom asked from behind his keyboard.   
  
"Well... It kinda went like this..." Matt started his story...   
  
*Flashback*  
A young 8 year old Matt was riding on someone's back. "Are we there yet Shawn?" The little boy asked happily.  
  
"Nope not yet." Said the older blonde.   
  
"Where are you taking me? And can I take my blindfold off now?"  
  
"It's a secret Matt! No. Not yet, we're almost there."   
  
"O ok..." Matt said again.  
  
Shawn turned around the corner and all of a sudden, something grabbed Shawn and pulled him back into an alley. As Shawn was pulled back, Matt flew off him and landed against the wall.   
  
"Give me your money!" The guy yelled.  
  
"Fine whatever. Take it. Just move that gun outta my face." Shawn yelled out.  
  
"My gun eh? Too bad. You saw my face already!" The man yelled. All of a sudden there was a gun shot.   
  
The little boy was shocked as he ripped off his blindfold to find a bloody Shawn on the floor. He saw the gunman run off. "SHAWN!!!!!!!" He yelled. No answer...  
*end of flashback*  
  
"Whoa... intense..." Tom said in awe.  
  
"Hey Matt, I'm sorry man. Had no idea it was like that." Chris added in. He too, was shocked.  
  
"Yea... wait.. there's more..."  
  
*[memory lasp]*  
"Ok Matt. We have seem to have found the gunman that killed your cousin. He is being sentenced on death row. You don't have to worry about him ever hurting you again ok?" A policeman told him.  
  
Matt only nodded.   
*[end of memory lasp]*  
  
"Well at least the guy got punished." Chris said.   
  
"Yea. So now you guys get why Matt is pro?" Luke spoke up.  
  
"Uh huh.. damn... that's sad... common, let's practice before I start tearing up or something." Tom spoke.   
  
Matt chuckled. "Yea... we wouldn't WANT to see THAT!" Matt grinned.  
  
"Oh and that reminds me, Matt, we have to finish that song for the duet you're going to be doing for the Prom. The dean told me they found someone." Luke exclaimed.  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
"No way man. He was dead serious."  
  
"Ugh.. fine... let's finish up the song today."  
  
"And don't forget, we need to record this song and let NO BODY hear it. Only that 'special' singer."   
  
"Yea yea... Common. Let's start."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sora?" Steph asked.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why are you so against the death penalty? I don't think it sounds THAT bad. Ok...actually it is but... I don't understand why you are so against it."  
  
"Yea... why Sora?" Tammy added in as Yumi just sat there with them, quietly. She knew there was going to be a really good reason why Sora was so against this idea. So she kept quiet.  
  
Sora kept quiet for a moment... "Well... you guys remember how when you came over to my house... you only met my mom and not my dad?" Sora said hesitantly.  
  
"Yea... Why?" Tammy asked. She was the nudged in the ribcages by Yumi. "Yumi... what's your pro-" Yumi then glared at Tammy to keep quiet.  
  
Sora sighed and then began to tell her story. "Well you see..."  
  
*Flashback*  
"Hehe! We should do this more often daddy! I like having family day! It's so fun!" A young 8 year old Sora spoke as she giggled happily with her family.  
  
"Yes... it is fun. Don't you think dear?" Mrs. Takenouchi smiled as the three of them got into a tickle fight.  
  
Mr. Takenouchi laughed. "Yes! Now stop tickling me!" He laughed.  
  
"Ok then........" Mrs. Takenouchi then started to go after Sora and started to tickle her. Mr. Takenouchi then joined in and tickled the two of them.   
  
"Hey!" *laugh* "It's so" *giggle* "ticklish!!!" Sora exclaimed.   
  
Then suddenly.....  
"Open up! It's the police!" A voice shouted at the door.   
  
"Huh?" Everyone stopped their game as Mr. Takenouchi went to the door. He opened the door. "Yes?"   
  
All of a sudden the policemen jumped on Mr. Takenouchi and handcuffed him. "Sorry Mr. Takenouchi but you are accused of murder. Come with us." The policemen stated as the dragged Sora's father out the door.   
  
"Wait! What is going on!?" Mrs. Takenouchi exclaimed as she followed them. She turned to Sora. "Sora, stay here, mommy will be right back." Mrs. Takenouchi then went to follow her husband.  
*[end of flashback]*  
  
"There's... more isn't there?" Steph said slowly.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
*[flashback]*  
"Daddy...." A young red haired girl of 8 whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Why.... why did they take daddy away and shoot that needle in him mommy? Why is daddy sleeping? And why are you crying mommy?" The little girl asked quietly.   
  
Mrs. Takenouchi looked at her daughter as tears trickled down her face. "Don't worry about it Sora dear... Daddy is just... going to be at a better place."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"You're too young to understand honey... Let's put it this way... Daddy will be sleeping for a VERY LONG time... ok?"  
  
"So... I'll never be able to talk to daddy again mommy?"   
  
"Yes... I'm sorry Sora." Mrs. Takenouchi sighed.  
  
"Mommy..." Sora trailed off as she ran into her mothers arms and started to cry. Sora's mom wrapped her arms around her daughter and cried as well.   
*end of flashback*  
  
"Oh my god..." ::sniff:: "That's SOOO sad!" Tammy exclaimed as a few tears ran down her cheek.   
  
"Yea, I'm so sorry Sora." Steph spoke up. She too, sniffling.   
  
"That's not all of it... About a year after my dad was given lethal injection, the police come to us and apologizing for killing my dad. They made a mistake. He was completely innocent..." Sora stated as you can tell, somewhere in her deep pool of red, was anger and sadness.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe that! No wonder you were so against the death penalty!" Tammy exclaimed.   
  
"Yea..." Steph said in awe.   
  
Yumi looked at Sora's expression and put her hand on her shoulder. "You ok Sora?" She said worriedly.  
  
"Huh? oh.. yea. I'll be fine." Sora said as she smiled.  
  
"Ok well if you ever need someone to talk to, you got us ok?" Yumi said smiling.  
  
"Yup! Definitely!" Tammy exclaimed.  
  
"Without a doubt." Steph added in.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sora smiled again.  
  
"Anytime Sora... Anytime..." Steph whispered as they each gave her a hug.   
-------------------------------  
  
I was going to stop there. but... eh..... this feels too short so I'll continue ^_^  
  
------------------------------  
The next day in gym class.   
  
Everyone was waiting for Ms. Forté, their dance instructor. After a few minutes, the teacher finally entered Gym A. "OK class! Get with your partners! and we will begin!" The dance instructor exclaimed.  
  
Sora sighed. *last period... and now I have to spend it being a dancing partner of Matt Ishida...* Matt then walked up to her.   
  
"Care to dance Red?" Ishida joked.   
  
"Do I have a choice?" She said rhetorically.  
  
"No." Matt laughed.   
  
"Yea yea... well let's just get this over with." Sora stated as the two awaited the teacher's instructions.   
  
"Ok, first we will begin with hand positions. Guys, put your right hand on the girl's waist and you girls put your left hand on their shoulder." The teacher said to the class.  
  
Matt placed his hand around Sora's slim waist. Sora then felt as if a jolt of electricity went through her. She began to feel all tingly inside and her heart beated faster. *huh? Why am I reacting like this? Common Sora, get your act together! This is Matt Gel Boy Ishida you're talking about here!*  
  
Sora sighed as she then placed her hand on Matt's strong shoulder. Matt began to have a weird feeling rush through him as well once Sora had put her hand on his shoulder. *What's going on here?* He thought.   
  
The teacher then continued. "Now, with your other two hands, place them together and then we'll begin."  
  
Sora and Matt rolled their eyes as they then joined their remaining hands. At the moment when they first touched hands, Sora and Matt gasped. The other person's hands felt so smooth to touch. *Wow.. I can't believe his hands are so smooth and soft...* Sora noted to herself. *Wait, what am I saying? GOD SORA! GET ISHIDA OUT OF YOUR MIND!* She yelled at herself inwardly.  
  
*Wow.. her hand is so soft and it feels just.... right... Hold up.. WHAT THE HELL!? Did I just think... what I think I just though!?!? No..... No way...* Matt thought to himself.   
  
"Ok... good... Now, we will start off with the waltz and do a box step for now." The teacher exclaimed. "Now, watch and try to follow." The teacher took one of the boys and used him as an assistant. Then the teacher explained that the boy is leading. "Ok. Let's begin with step 1. Now, guys, what you do is step forward with your right foot and then bring your left foot and put it together with your right foot. Then you lift your right foot up slightly then put it back down. And girls, just follow them but use the opposite foot. So if the guys use their right foot, you use your left ok? Now, try it."  
  
"Ok..." Matt stepped forward with his right foot and Sora stepped backward with her left. The two of them did the first step perfectly.   
  
"Good class. Step 2. Guys, move your left foot side ways and do the exact same thing as before. Just do it side ways. Girls, you just do the same as the guys, but using the opposite foot. Now, begin..... Good..." The teacher said smiling. "Now, just do what you did in step 1, but you will just be stepping backwards this time. And so forth. This is the box step. Remember, when you do this, remember 'One two three... one two three...' That is the beat. Now begin."   
  
Everyone tried to follow the teacher's instructions but they still got confused and messed up. But soon got used to it and did fine. Only one pair did the steps perfectly the first time. And that was Sora and Matt. For some reason they understood this and danced together perfectly.   
  
"Bravo!" The teacher exclaimed. "You two did well!" She smiled.   
  
Matt and Sora blinked. "Huh? Oh ... thanks..." They both said together."   
  
The teacher gave a mock grin. "Ok! Let's see how you two would do if we add a little music. Ready?"  
  
"Er.... No thanks... I don't want to dance with gel boy here." Sora exclaimed as she stepped back finally getting back to how she usually acted around him.  
  
"Yea and red is just too annoying to bear with." Matt added in.  
  
"Fine... but I would like to talk to the two of you after class alright?" The teacher spoke.  
  
"Fine...." Matt said exasperatedly.  
  
"Ok." Sora stated.  
  
By the time class was over, everyone got the box step done perfectly. As everyone was leaving class, Matt and Sora stayed behind.   
  
"Matt, Sora? I have come to the conclusion that you two have both learned ballroom dancing before?" Ms. Forté asked.  
  
"Actually. No." Sora stated simply.  
  
"Same... Never learned this before."  
  
"Well I guess then you two are just perfect dancing partners then." The teacher said with a mock grin.   
  
"What!?" Matt and Sora said in unison.  
  
"Are you kidding!? I can't stand this 'Gel boy' here!" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"Like I can stand YOU Red?" Matt argued back.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"No you!"  
  
"Alright that is enough!" The teacher exclaimed. "Like it or not, you two have been chosen to perform at the Sunset hotel in March."  
  
"Wha??" Sora dropped her mouth open.   
  
"No way." Matt stated as he shook his head.   
  
"Well would you two like it if I failed you?" The teacher said giving Matt and Sora a look.  
  
"Er... well no... but..." Sora stuttered.  
  
"But nothing. You have about 5 1/2 months to learn a dance and get your act together."   
  
"Fine..." Matt grumbled.  
  
"Good. Now, next gym period, report to Mr. Staccato for advance learning alright? He'll meet you in Gym D. Now, go get your things and go home. School's over."   
  
"Yea ok. Bye Ms. Forté!" Sora said as she went to pick up her bag and leave.  
  
"See ya." Matt said to the teacher as he too went to get his bag.  
  
The teacher headed toward her card and whispered "Such a cute couple... And to think they fight like married people! Probably, even if they don't know it now, they'll end up being a future boyfriend and girlfriend... or... maybe even husband and wife." The teacher then let out a "Heh..." and went into her car and drove home.   
  
--------------------  
Well that's all for now... *cough cough* sick..... I hate being sick! noooooooooo! *cough cough* I'll try to get up the next chapter soon. Also, I'm working on a Valentine's day fic.... I need help. What pairing should it be? Sorato? Takari? Jyoumi? Mishiro? Michi? Kenyako (Ken x Yolei)?   
  
Peace~   
~HSK-sama~  



	5. - Stares and Silly Games? -

Hiiiiiii! ^_____^ well here's the next chapter! Lol I wrote this at school in one day... didn't have that long that's why it's short and also been going through writer's blocK!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Chapter 5. Stares and Silly games?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


Previously...  
---------------------------------------  
"Good. Now, next gym period, report to Mr. Staccato for advance learning alright? He'll meet you in Gym D. Now, go get your things and go home. School's over."   
  
"Yea ok. Bye Ms. Forté!" Sora said as she went to pick up her bag and leave.  
  
"See ya." Matt said to the teacher as he too went to get his bag.  
---------------------------------------  
  
The next day was a Friday, Sora and Matt still had their practices in the room above the gym. Mr. Staccato taught at a more faster rate than Ms. Forte. But since Matt and Sora were fast learners, this wasn't a problem. The only problem they faced was working together. Neither one could stand the other!   
  
Sora and Matt had come to the room above the gym. Knocking on it once to see if the teacher was there, there was no answer. So Sora, opened the door and peeked inside.   
  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Sora asked as she stuck her head inside looking around. Finding nothing, Sora sighed and opened the door completely. There wasn't any light in the room. It was hardly lit by the sun. Being too lazy to look for the light switch, Sora walked over to what she believed to be a couch and slouched down in it. Finding that relaxing spot, Sora closed her eyes and sighed. Matt walked in and found the light switch. Flicking it on, He noticed that Sora had squinted her eyes. He laughed.   
  
"What so funny?" Sora asked slightly irritated that he had turned on the light switch.  
  
"Ahh nothing... just your face." he teased.  
  
Finally getting adapted to the light, Sora opened her eyes and glared at him. Matt gave he the same expression and sat down on the couch on the opposite side of the room. (lol... they still can't stand each other! ^______^)   
  
For the first time since their meeting, Matt and Sora finally got a good look at each other, besides all the arguing and glaring.   
  
*She's.... pretty.... I guess...* Matt thought even though it was lie. He knew she was beautiful. His mind knew she was beautiful to him BUT Matt would never come to the point that he would admit this at the rate they were going.  He stared at Sora, just looking at her features. A strand of red hair cascaded over her bright red eyes. Her short hair reached just above her shoulders, and curled outward. Her eyes, filled with emotion. Her body was slim but showed a healthy and athletic feature to them which surprised Matt. Most of the girls in this school were usually VERY SLIM and were cheerleaders that love to talk and gossip. Very few were like Sora. But Sora was the only one that enchanted him. *What am I thinking!? Matt! Stop!!!!* He yelled inside to himself. Matt then tried to get his mind off her but failed miserably.   
  
Sora was in complete boredom. She looked around the room in hope to find something amusing but found none. She then turned her face to Matt. She hadn't even noticed Matt was staring at her. She just thought he was looking through her. So she pretended to do the same. Sora actually got a really good look at his face. *He's not as BAD LOOKING as I thought he was..* Sora said to herself. *Wait a minute, why am I saying this!?!?! Matt is my adversary! What am I thinking!? We both have differences and think differently. And plus, we're kinda at war... well... even though it's pretty fun to argue with him. Matt doesn't feel the same way. Wait, I DON'T EVEN FEEL THAT WAY! SHEEESH! Common Sora, get him out of your mind!* She yelled. Her attention was then turned to his face. A bunch on his golden blond hair was looped over his right side spiked up as a few straight strands stuck along side his right cheek. Besides that, he had long hair that went right along the jawbone and was all spiky. It gave him a sort of rebel l  
ook which Sora thought was pretty cool. Most guys she knew would usually have their hair slicked back as if they were some sort of high society people or others would have it and it made them look completely weird in her opinion. Matt's body was tall and lean. Yet she could tell there were some muscles in his arms and legs since that night at Club Wasabi. You needed a lot of upper body strength if you were able to do the spinning turtle. And his was probably a good runner as well if he could get away from all his girl fans so easily. Sora mused over this. *I guess Mimi was right... 'cept maybe for being completely friendly and nice and stuff. He teases me so much! God... well... that's 'cause I tease him too. Oh well...* Sora then got bored once again. Then an idea hit her. "Hey Matt, in for a game?"  
  
Matt snapped out of his thoughts and glared at her. Lifting one of his eyebrows, he asked, "What kind of game?"   
  
"Oh... nothing... just some skillz game..." she teased.  
  
"Oh? What is it?"   
  
"Staring contest"   
  
"Wha?" Matt laughed. "You're kidding right?"   
  
"Nope. Common, ya chicken or what?" Sora asked teasingly.  
  
"I'm not... common!" He exclaimed. Both Matt and Sora closed their eyes and counted...   
  
"1... 2... 3!" They both opened their eyes. Neither one was allowed to blink or the person would loose. 30 seconds had past and Sora's eyes began to water. Matt's were on the verge of tears as well. 45 seconds past. Neither one wanted to give in and called their opponent the winner. 50 seconds past. No blinking. Sora was about to give in and blink but suddenly the door opened.   
  
Mr. Staccato entered the room. "Ahh.... it's good to see my students here nice and early. Sorry I'm late I - -" The teacher paused when he saw Sora and Matt on opposite couches on the verge of tears. "What has been going here?" he asked.   
  
Sora wiped her eyes. "Nothing... Just a game."   
  
"Oh? What kind of game?" He asked slightly curious.  
  
"Staring contest." Matt filled in.   
  
"Ahh... ok now, let's get going." The teacher exclaimed. He went to his desk and put down his things. Then opened the door that was behind the couch Sora was on. Opening the door, the teacher looked back. "Now, follow."   
  
Sora got up and followed the teacher as they entered a completely different room. Matt brought up the rear and came in to be astonished. They entered a fairly large room. It looked like it was some sort of party room with a big waxed dancing floor.   
  
"Whoa.. they've had this here and we didn't know about it!?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Yup. Secretive teachers now aren't we?" Mr. Staccato laughed.   
  
"Yea...." Matt hushed.   
  
"Anyway, this room is for teacher banquets but since you two have been chosen to go to the sunset hotel, we might as well let you learn here." He said as he turned on the lights. "Alright, let's get started You two are....?"  
  
"Sora."   
  
"Matt."  
  
The teacher smiled. "Ok Sora, I will be teaching you first ok?" The teacher said smiling. Mr. Staccato was a fairly tall man with long auburn colored hair that was a little bit longer than Sora's. The teacher tied his hair back in a ponytail. He looked probably in his mid 20's or early 30's. Mr. Staccato was wearing ironed cotton business pants and a white shirt blouse (or whatever it's called) and a black vest.   
  
Sora nodded and walked on the dance floor.   
  
"Now, Sora, just follow me and Matt, you watch. You'll be doing this next." He smiled and the lesson began.   
  
Sora had no idea what steps Mr. Staccato was teaching her but it was easy. That's all she really knew. It was as if dancing was her specialty even though in reality, it wasn't. It's just that Sora was really good with her feet. (er.. yea... eheh... hehe... ^^; *sweat drops* Don't mind me!) In a matter of seconds, Sora was then switched to dancing with Matt.  
  
"Ok now Matt, follow the basics and the go with the flow. I want to try something different with you two." He stated as Matt watched his movements. After a couple of steps the teacher then stopped showing the basics and backed off. Sora and Matt repeated the steps over and over. Then as if their bodies took over, they skidded and danced across the room and ended up going around in a circle. Sora and Matt had no idea what the heck they were doing but they went with the flow. Which was actually pretty good for 'amateurs' lol. Sora began to feel lightheaded and dizzy while she was dancing. Matt was going through similar emotions. He then used his right hand and spun Sora out and then spun her back into his arms as they followed in similar beats. Finally snapping back to reality The two slowed down due to dizziness.  
  
"Excellent!!" The teacher exclaimed. "When Ms. Forte said you were pretty good, I didn't know she meant you were excellent! Where did you guys learn these steps?" He asked amazedly.  
  
"Um... actually I've never had lessons before." Sora admitted.  
  
"Neither have I." Matt added in.  
  
The teacher looked at the surprised. "Oh come come now... Don't be embarrassed. Tell me, where?" He asked again not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"Really, I've never had a dance lesson in my life." Sora admitted.  
  
"Ditto here. The only kind of dancing I've ever did was breakdancing." Matt laughed.  
  
"Well... then I must say, you guys are very good amateurs at this!" He smiled. "Now, that's all for now." Since in a week, dance classes during gym will be over, you two will have to be coming to my office everyday in the morning. "Alright?"   
  
"What??? Nooo!! I want my sleep!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Yea... what time?" Sora asked.  
  
"6:30." Mr. Staccato stated simply.  
  
"What!? No way! I don't even wake up that early." Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Well you have to get here early. Plus, this will be good for your college resume. It gives you extra credit. A LOT..."   
  
"I see..." Sora stated slowly. "Well I guess I'll see you early in a week than Mr. Staccato... with or WITHOUT Matt..." She stated as she glared at Matt. Sora then walked out the door.   
  
"Yea... I'll be here. But don't blame me if I didn't warn you. We fight a lot..." Matt said as he picked up his bag. "See ya Mr. S." he said as he left the room.   
  
Mr. Staccato laughed. "Well... I guess Ms. Forte was right about one thing, they sure do make a really cute pair." The teacher laughed again. "REAL CUTE."  
  
------------------------  
That's all for now... it's short.. I know I know... but like I said before, I'm going through a major's writer's block! probably one of my first in a while! That's why I didn't have much to do with the other one either. Had a hard time to figure out what is going to happen next! Well I'll keep trying to come up with better ideas for this fic. If anyone has suggestions, tell me!!!! ^-^; *sweat drops*   
  
Hasta la bye bye! hehe peace!  
~HSK-sama~  
  



	6. - Intimacy & Weirdness -

Ok ok... about the other chapter... I didn't explain the dance moves because I haven't decided what dance it would turn out to be... lol ^-^; *eheh...*  
  
Whoo hoo! I FOUND OUT what's Matt's band name is!!!! YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Chapter 6. Intimacy & Weirdness  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


A week had passed and Sora and Matt went back to regular old gym. "Alright Class, welcome back! How was dance class?"   
  
Murmurs of "ok..." and "it was fun..." were heard across the room. Sora and Matt stayed quiet.   
  
"Today, we'll be starting ultimate Frisbee."  
  
"YES!! WHOO HOOO!!!!!" And other sorts of cheers were being roared across the room.  
  
"Alright, I'll put everybody in teams by random order. Ok...... Vicky, Melanie, Joe and Mark against Mandy, John, Andrew and Marina. Sandy, Tim, Terry and Kendra against Trina, Eugene, Mindy and Danny. Danny, Jen, Nick and Tony against Patti, Kolbalt, Min and Eric.... Now... who's left.. ahhh... yes Luke, Matt, Chris and Tom against... Yumi, Sora, Steph and Tammy. OK! Now let's get going! Take a Frisbee and go to the field and the games shall begin!"   
  
Everyone was happy with the group they were chosen to be in. It was the "Teenage Wolves" (Matt's band name in the TV series! HEHE) against the "Crystal Infernos"  
  
"Ok guys, spread out, Steph you start off with the Frisbee ok?" Sora said as she tried to set out a plan.  
  
"OK then Tammy and Yumi, you guys go down field." Steph added in.  
  
"Yup!" Tammy cheered.  
  
"Got it." Yumi continued.  
  
"Alright, break!" The girls got out of their huddle and got ready on the field. Matt's team were in a similar huddle as well.   
  
Steph started off with the Frisbee and ran. She ran but then was being followed by Chris so she threw the Frisbee to Yumi who ran off with the Frisbee and then tossed to Tammy. Tammy was getting all freaked out so she sloppily tossed it in Sora's direction. Sora chased after the flying Frisbee but another person was following as well. The two of them competed after the Frisbee. "Oh no you don't Ishida!" Sora yelled out as she sped up after the Frisbee.   
  
"HA!" Matt scoffed as he easily caught up to her. They were near the edge of the field and all of their team members were on the other side of the field cheering them on. Sora ran up to the Frisbee and jumped. Matt did as well. Both in mid air, the two caught hold of the Frisbee and came tumbling down to the ground yelling.   
  
"It's mine!"   
  
"No it's mine!!!"   
  
"No, Mine!"  
  
"MINE!!!" Then suddenly then landed on the ground.   
  
Sora's back laid down on the grass as Matt was on top of her. They were so close to kissing as their nosed brushed against each other. Their hot breaths warming the other's cheeks from the cool breeze. Sora and Matt were both in a trace at the closeness they were in. Then there was a cool breeze. The two blinked and came back to reality. And started arguing again.   
  
"It's Mine Ishida!" Sora said trying to bring up the bubbling angry feeling inside of her so she could forget about what just happened.  
  
"No, Red, IT IS MINE! Do you want me to spell it out for you!?" He yelled.  
  
"No. Mine! M-I-N-E! HA! I know how to spell!" She argued back.  
  
The rest of her team members came up to them. And everyone began arguing about who's Frisbee it was. But before anyone could decide, the whistle blew signaling everyone to go back inside.   
  
"GOD.. that Ishida is annoying." Sora said.  
  
"Yea.. but he's just tooooooooo HOTT to annoy me!" Tammy said.  
  
"Ya know, Luke is pretty cute too..." Yumi said.  
  
"WHAT!?" Steph exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, he is!" She retorted.  
  
Everyone laughed.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
12:00 LUNCH TIME! HAHA!!!! ^________^  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt walked over to his group of friends and plopped down next to Tai.   
  
"Eay! Matt! Long time no see buddy! Where ya been?" Tai said smiling broadly.  
  
"Nothing really the usual and eugh... early dance classes with that Takenouchi girl..." Matt said glumly.  
  
"What? Her? oOo Looks like one of the 'Teenage Wolves' has been meeting a special someone early in the morning!" Tai said putting an arm around his shoulders. Matt started to get slightly annoyed and shook him off.  
  
"No..... No way man. It's not like that... Ms. Forté or whatever told me and Sora that we had to dance together for that Sunset Hotel thingy..." Matt sighed.  
  
"Wow.......... Looks like you got your hands full Matt..." Joe said  
  
"Yea.... so is she a good dancer?" Tai asked giving Matt a suspicious look.  
  
"Eh...... she's ok."  
  
"MATT! That's all you ever say! Common man, tell us the goods!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"What? What do you want me to say? She's great! Terrific! Just perfect!" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Well... actually... yea... eheh... hehehehe...." Tai said sweat dropping.   
  
"Wha?" Matt said as he fell off his chair and landed with a loud thump.   
  
"Haha... Very funny Matt now get up off that floor you're not Tai here!" Joe laughed.  
  
"Yea... You're not me!" Tai then paused and gave a quirky look. "Hey wait a sec! JOE!" Tai said fuming.  
  
"Only kidding!" Joe said while sweat dropping and waving his hands in front of him at the raging Tai.  
  
Izzy remained unusually quiet. "Hey Iz, what's up with your quietness lately?" Matt asked getting off the floor. Izzy remained typing away on the keyboard of his laptop.  
  
"Izzy? Hello?" Matt said as he waved his hand up and down between him and the screen.   
  
Izzy shot straight up. "HuH? Matt! AH!" Izzy then slammed his laptop shut.  
  
"Whoa man, what's up with slamming your computer like that?" Matt asked taking a few steps back.  
  
"Yea... that thing needs some more whacks right?" Tai said getting up and getting ready to smack Izzy's poor computer.  
  
"NOOO! ST- STOP!" Izzy said as he started to shake his hands in front of him.   
  
"Izzy, what's up with you lately? What don't you want me to see?" Matt said confusedly.  
  
"Er... I.. euh... was... WORKINGONYOURBIRTHDAYGIFT!" Izzy said quickly. "Yea... that's right, you're birthday gift!"   
  
Matt had a confused expression on his face. "Huh? But Izzy my birthday won't be for another... like half year maybe?"  
  
"Euh.... I... was working on it early! hehe... hehe..." Izzy said as he put a hand behind his head and sweat dropped.   
  
"Really... So can I see it?"  
  
"Oh well no... since you know, I guess I should start working on another one!" Izzy paused for a millisecond. "Oh whoops! Look at the time! Have to get to next period of Mr. Kimachi will kill me! Bye guys!" Izzy said as he grabbed his bags and left the lunchroom faster than Matt running away from his fans.  
  
Matt, Joe and Tai were left there stunned but Tai made more of a dramatic shocked expression by falling backwards anime style.  
  
"Sheesh..... there is definitely something wrong with that kid." Matt stated.  
  
Joe and the now standing Tai nodded. "Yea... and it's not even time for class yet... LUNCH JUST STARTED!" Tai exclaimed. "And that reminds me! I'm still hungry!" Tai then sat back down and gobbled down his food.  
  
Joe and Matt stood there sweat dropping and giving (¬.¬) stares towards each other.   
  
Once lunch was finished Matt went directly to the gym to be swarmed by many girls.   
"Matt Ishida! Will you sign my picture of you!?"  
"Matt!! Oh my god! Will you go on a date with me?"  
"Will you MARRY ME?" Another girl said dreamily.  
  
"Sorry, No autographs please!" Matt said as he tried to get out of the crowd.  
  
"Awww!!" and "But Matt!" And "PLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSEEE????" Were heard in the crowd.  
  
"I'm sorry but just let.. me... get... inside to.... the--" Before Matt could finish anything all the girls were grabbing on to him.   
  
"But Matt! They already locked the doors! We can't get in!" A girl cooed.  
  
*Great guys... you forgot about me! Leaving me here with these wolves!* He thought as be started trying to get away. Then more girls started grabbing him   
  
*sigh* "OH MY GOD!!! I TOUCHED HIS HAND!!... I'll never wash this hand again..." A girl screamed as she fainted.  
  
Matt tried to get out of the crowd as a large weight of girls were on him. "Ok.. Now--.. Let -- ME -- GO!" Matt yelled as he struggled to get free. When he finally did, Matt sped off. Trying to find a place to get away from them all. Turning around a corner he saw the phone. *Perfect!* (It's like another room.. just... REALLY REALLY SMALL. Only maybe one or two people can fit at a time.) Matt then ran and opened the door and jumped in. "Sorry! Just be quiet!" He whispered to the person inside not even looking to see who it was. Whoever it was, that person was just leaving the room but was pushed back by Matt. Matt closed the door and turned around to face with... Sora! "You!" He hushed.  
  
"Gel boy....." Sora mused giving a mock look.  
  
"ShhH!! Just be quiet!" Matt said. As a large sound of feet that sounded more like a heard of buffalo, went past them. "Wheew!" he sighed.  
  
Sora looked at him and saw him in a mess and started to giggle.   
  
"What? What's so funny?" Matt asked confused.  
  
Sora then pointed to his attire and hair and started to giggle again.  
  
Matt was a mess. His hair was sticking out in a sorts of places, the bunch of hair he usually had in front of his face that cascaded over his left ear was flipped in another direction. His school uniform was all wrinkled, his tie was pulled, the top button collar was opened, and from what Sora could see there was a tear near the bottom of his green school uniform jacket.   
  
"Here, let me fix that." Sora said trying to be nice. She then moved her hand to his hair. But stopped in mid air before touching by the quizzical look Matt was giving her. "Hey, chill! I'm not gunna mess up your hair! It DEFINITELY won't be any worse than it already is!" Sora said as she showed him his face in the reflection from the metal piece of the phone.   
  
"AHH! My hair! Fine fine... Just don't screw me up." Matt said crossing his arms.   
  
"Ok." Sora laughed. She then ran her fingers through his silkily hair. *Wow... with all the gel he uses, I thought his hair would probably be hard and sticky! But it's completely soft.* Sora thought as she started putting Matt's hair in it's usual style. She was loving the feeling of his soft colored hair through her fingers so much that she was very reluctant of stopping.   
  
Matt was feeling the same as well. The feeling of Sora's hand through his hair was driving him insane even though Matt would NEVER admit this to her. He felt a loss feeling when Sora removed her hand from his hair. As her hand was moving away, Matt grabbed it held on to it with his wrist. He himself was shocked by what he just did and moved his gaze from his grip on Sora's wrist to the expression on her face. She was just as shocked as he was. Matt mildly blushed but Sora couldn't see it due to the dim room they were in. So Matt wasn't able to see the blush creeping up in Sora's cheeks as well.   
  
Matt embarrassedly let go of Sora's hand and the two of them snapped back to their regular 'annoy the other person' personality.   
  
"Well I'm outz Red, peace!" Matt smirked as he stepped out.   
  
"Don't hold your breath!" Sora retorted as she too stepped out. If anyone had seen them come out like that, they probably would've gotten the wrong impression but luckily, there wasn't.   
  
------------------  
Matt went into the auditorium through the back. And walked right on stage. "Thanks for leaving me with them guys." He said coolly.  
  
"Hey sorry Matt but we had to! They were rushin' us like crazy out there!" Chris said as the rest of the band members themselves had messed up uniforms and hair styles.   
  
"They didn't jump you Matt?" Luke said looking at his hair.  
  
"Yea.. they did.. but I got it fixed again."  
  
"Ahhh... ok! Common, we need to practice that song again. HAVE to get it perfect. Even if it DOES sound more like a girl song. Still, it's a duet anyways." Luke said as he started working on his guitar.  
  
"Yea. So when is that girl gunna practice with us?" Matt asked as he slid is guitar strap over his shoulders.   
  
"Never."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She can't come to our practices so she'll have to just kinda wing it at the Prom." Luke said shaking his head.  
  
"What? You're kidding right?"  
  
"No man." Luke paused a bit. "But they DID bring her friend to come to the practice so she can fill her in."   
  
"Really? Who?"   
  
Tom sweat dropped. "Eheh... well you see... she isn't EXACTLY HER friend but... she was assigned to come and practice with us."   
  
"Who guys?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Finally Chris spoke up. "Jun."   
  
Matt fell off his stool. "WHAT!?" He scoffed. "NO WAY IS JUN PRACTICING WITH US!" Matt exclaimed.   
  
"Well then what are we going to do?" Tom asked.  
  
"Just make a video ok? We know the song, and we know when she's supposed to come in so let's just record it and tell her what and when she'll be singing. Then we'll tell her where she would stand and when she would walk out in the song. Alright?"   
  
"Yea much better." Chris sighed.  
  
"Wait, do we even know who this person is going to be?" Matt asked.  
  
"No clue. They won't tell us!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"Great of all things... we don't even get told who are singer is going to be..." Matt sighed. "I'll ring Izzy and tell him to bring the video cam."  
  
-----------------  
::Bring Bring:: The phone rang in the AV room.   
  
"One sec!" Izzy said as he swished his hand. He was typing away on his laptop.   
  
::Bring Bring::   
  
"HOLD ON!!!" he yelled.  
  
::bring bring::  
  
"OK OK!" Izzy yelled as he angrily grabbed the phone and yelled, "WHAT!!!!!!!" into the receiver.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Iz. You screamed so loud you almost made me deaf! The rest of the guys can hear you!" Matt yelled back.  
  
"Oh hey, Sorry. Just got annoyed. So what's up?"  
  
"It ok. But hey Izzy, can you bring a cam corder to the auditorium. We need to make a video for something." Matt replied back.  
  
"Ahh... ok. Can I watch?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" 'cause no one's allowed to see. Not even friends so sorry."  
  
"Alright. But I better be there when you show this song to the public!" Izzy laughed.  
  
"Yea Ok Izzy. Just bring the cam corder and stand for it. That's all."  
  
"Ok. See ya in a few."   
  
"K. See ya." And with that, Izzy hung up.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When school was over, Sora went home and finally went online.  
  
**PinkCutie:** Hey Sora! ^.~  
**SportySkyAngel:** Mimi!   
**PinkCutie: **Missed me?  
**SportySkyAngel:** Of course! What do you think?  
**PinkCutie:** How's everything in Japan?  
**SportySkyAngel:** It's ok... I guess  
**PinkCutie:** Hm? Something wrong?  
**SportySkyAngel:** Acutally yea, Mimi. You're friend Matt.  
**PinkCutie:** Really? u don't think he's cool?  
**SportySkyAngel:** I don't know Mimi, he just seems... REALLY RUDE  
**PinkCutie:** WHAT!? MY Matt! Matt Ishida Matt? Rude!?!? Since when!?  
**SportySkyAngel:** I don't know Mimi. Not exactly rude but... it's just the way he is that's all. I mean he has that kind of 'annoyance' personality. And plus, we're still kinda mad at each other since the first day of school.   
**PinkCutie: **REALLY? U haven't gotten over it yet!?   
**SportySkyAngel:** No... of course not... You know what's happened to me Mimi...  
**PinkCutie:** Yea... I'm sorry Sora...  
**SportySkyAngel:** No... it's ok. So how's everything in New York? Meet anybody?  
**PinkCutie:** Actually, I did! ^.^  
**SportySkyAngel: **Oh? And is this somebody that you forgot to tell me about?   
**PinkCutie:** Yup! ^.^  
**PinkCutie:** !!!!!!!! =X  
**SportySkyAngel**: Mimi?  
**PinkCutie:** Oh... so Sora, how's school?  
**SportySkyAngel:** Ok common Mimi, don't play dumb with me... who is it?  
**PinkCutie:** ok... it's someone from your school...  
**SportySkyAngel:** Tai?  
**SportySkyAngel:** Joe?  
**SportySkyAngel:** IZZY!?  
**PinkCutie:** No no Yes!  
**SportySkyAngel:** What?  
**PinkCutie:** It's Izzy...  
**PinkCutie:** But u can't say anything to ANYONE about it ok Sora? Promise me? U can only talk about it with me & Izzy ok? Ok!?!?!  
**SportySkyAngel: **Ok ok! Calm down Mimi!  
**PinkCutie:** K  
**SportySkyAngel:** So that's why you've been online so much lately!  
**PinkCutie: **Yea... well you know Izzy right? He's just the type of guy for computers! ^.^  
**SportySkyAngel:** Yea I know (^_^)  
**PinkCutie:** Well I g2g Sora, been on too long! Sleepy! -_- zZzZzZz  
**SportySkyAngel:** Oh well ok then bye Mimi!  
**PinkCutie:** Bai! ^.~  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all for now..... Just had to start putting Tai, Joe, Izzy and Mimi back in the fic somehow! LOL...   
  
woul've posted this yesterday but I was gone all that day and most of today ^^;;  
  
peace~  
~HSK-sama~  
  
  



	7. - Sunset Hotel -

Ok to answer someone's question about Matt's band... I got it from the American version of Digimon.. ^^; It was the episode where Miyako was talking about how she did all the high tech stuff for Matt's band. Then she mentioned the band was called the "Teenage Wolves" ok? just getting that out... ^^;  
  
Oh and this is changed to P13 due to the fact um.... let's just say it gets scary? ok? ^^; eheh.. hehehe..... *sweat drops*   
  
EPISODE 43!!! YES YES YES!!!!!! *jumps up and down!!!!!!!* MUST SEEEEE THAT EPISODE!!!!! definate for sorato fans! LOL ^^;  
  
If anyone has the chance, please check out my webpage! ^^;   


Do you believe...  
  
  
Now on with the fic! ^_^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Chapter 7. Sunset Hotel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
4 1/2 months later, the tension between Sora and Matt stayed the same. Yes of course, the topics in each of their classes changed, but Sora and Matt both held on to a grudge towards each other. It was now the day before the dance for the Hotel and Sora was getting ready in a dressing room while Matt was getting ready in the other. *Sigh........ I wish Mimi was here...* Sora missed her friend from New York a lot more than usual lately. She was glad that Yumi, Steph and Tammy were there for her here in Japan. She was even gladder that her new friends were able to come to the hotel and watch her.   
  
Once Sora was dressed, she was then placed on a high chair by a group of women. Sora sat down as the dressing crew plastered make up on her face. It was very mild due to the fact that Sora kept struggling. So when they were done, the dressing crew only put on foundation, powder, mascara, lip gloss and blush. Sora stood up and rubbed her bare arms. "Oo... It's chilly." She then grabbed her white trench coat like jacket that went down to her ankles and put it on. The soft cotton feeling on the inner lining of her jacket made her feel much warmer. "Better." Sora then walked over to the next room.   
  
Finding her friends sitting at a table, she also noticed a group of boys with them as well. One of them was Matt. The other three, she had no idea who they were.   
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late... some people were dabbing make up on me..." Sora sighed as she plopped herself down next to Steph.   
  
"Oh wow Sora you look great! Well... 'cept I can't tell what you look like in that dress since you're coat's covering it!" Tammy giggled.  
  
"Well... I'm just kinda chilly. So, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really just... talking with the guys here." Yumi said dreamily.  
  
"Really? Who are they?"  
  
"WHA!?!?!" Tammy, Yumi and Steph exclaimed.  
  
Sora just had a quirky look on her face as she said "huh?"  
  
"Sora, you don't know the Teenage Wolves!?!?! Matt Ishida's band!?!?!" Tammy yelled out quite loudly.  
  
"Um... no actually." Sora blushed.  
  
"Ahh!" The girls screamed as they fell backwards off their chair anime style while sweat dropping.   
  
"You GOTTA be kidding right Sora?" Tammy huffed.  
  
"Um.... no. I've never met them."   
  
Now it was the guys turn to fall off their chairs. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, then let's introduce ourselves guys." Luke said giving a grin at Sora.  
  
"I'm Luke." The boy with auburn color hair spoke. He smiled flashing Sora with a teeth grin.  
  
"The name's Chris, don't wear it out." The red head spoke out giving Sora a punkish kind of personality in his tone of voice.  
  
"Oh I'm sure she won't!" Tom laughed as he looked over to Sora. "Hey, I'm Tom." He said smiling warmly.   
  
"And I take it you know Matt?" Luke said as he gave Sora a knowing look.  
  
"Yea... he drives me crazy..." Sora muttered under her breath. Only Matt caught this but kept quiet.   
  
The room was then filled with chatter until one particular subject came up.  
  
"Oh hey, I just remembered. Matt, the US is OKing the death penalty." Chris said just out of the blue.  
  
"Really? Aight..... cool man." Matt said with a slight grin on his face.  
  
Sora grew furious. "Matt, you're so inconsiderate! Why cant you see the death penalty is the most vulgar thing on earth!" Sora yelled, standing up from her seat.  
  
Luke, Tom and Chris were getting ready to stand up and yell at Sora for not understanding. Matt shot a hand out stopping them and shook his head mouthing the word 'don't'. He then turned to glare at Sora. "Well Sora, let me ask you this; why are you so dead set against it?" Matt asked coldly.   
  
Sora averted her eyes as it brimmed with tears. Matt, seeing as he wasn't looking at her, didn't notice her reaction. Sora's friends gasped and they looked ready to injure if not kill Matt but Sora gave them a look of reassurance as she fought to hold back her tears. She had not intended on a response like this but kept her cool to keep her dignity as well as to not have everyone worry about why she was crying over a simple yet hurtful question. Sora was ready to answer Matt's question but was interrupted before she was able to say anything. Ms. Forté and Mr. Staccato entered the room signaling that it was time for Sora and Matt to get ready and go on stage. Matt had already gotten up and left the room as Sora got up slowly and removed her coat. Setting it down on the chair, Sora's friends and the guys were all admiring at how beautiful she looked.   
  
Luke whistled. "Damn you foxy thang!" He exclaimed. Chris and Tom were just completely stunned.   
  
Tammy, Yumi and Steph were all giggling at Luke's remark as they were telling Sora how she looked.  
  
"Sora! You look great!!!!" Tammy giggled.  
  
"No kidding!" Steph added in.  
  
"Hey common guys... it's just make up and a dress..." Sora said embarrassedly from getting all this attension.  
  
"Make up and a dress my butt! Well common Sora! You're prince charming is waiting!" Yumi laughed.  
  
"Yea right. You mean more like the evil witch." Sora retorted as she left the room.  
  
"What's up with her? Why does she hate Matt so much?" Tom asked finally moving.  
  
"Well the question we should be asking you is why is MATT so mean to Sora?" Tammy sneered.  
  
"Look Matt had a history with the death penalty alright?" Luke spoke up.  
  
"Well, so has Sora!" Yumi answered back.  
  
"Oh? How so?" Chris asked curiously.  
  
"Well how about this, we tell you about Sora's history with this and you tell us Ishida's Kay?" Steph said giving each of the boys a look.  
  
"Ok ok. You guys... er... girls go first." Luke said crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine." Yumi said and explained the story. The boys were surprised at what Yumi, Steph and Tammy were explaining to them.  
  
"Whoa... dude... that's sad... To her DAD sheesh. Don't know what I would do without my dad!" Chris said leaned backwards on his chair.   
  
"Man... no wonder she's against it so much." Tom added in.  
  
"Now you're turn." Tammy said. "We want to know your side of the story."   
  
Tom spoke and started Matt's side of the story off and the girls were left speechless.   
  
"Oh my gosh... That's sad..." Tammy said as her eyes got glossy and blurred a bit.   
  
Then something hit Yumi. "You guys... you don't think..." Yumi trailed off.  
  
"That Matt and Sora's story have something in common?" Luke added in for her.   
  
"Whoa.... this is way too much for me to handle." Steph said shaking a bit.  
  
"Hey, calm down. Don't worry." Chris said as he put an arm around her.  
  
Steph blushed. "Um... thanks." She smiled.  
  
----------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
----------------------------  
  
Sora followed right behind Matt and entered the large and dark room. Walking their way to the dance floor, Sora tried to force back the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. But she stayed strong and kept the tears back. Once she and Matt reached the newly polished and waxed floor they got into position. Matt's left hand joined with Sora's right as his free hand went to her waist and Sora's free hand went to Matt's shoulder.   
  
Sora plastered a fake smile as she tried to calm down slightly. But either way, she knew that once this dance was finish, Sora would break down and start crying.   
  
Everything was now quiet as a spot light hit Sora and Matt from above. Once Matt caught a look of Sora, his breath caught. She was amazing. Her short hair was tied back in two black barrettes. Three small crystals were nestled on each of the clips as they sparkled in the light. The mascara Sora wore made her eyelashes long and thick as they went up and down each time Sora blinked. Blush was put on Sora's cheeks to make them rosier and the only thing on Sora's lips was lip gloss. (eheh.. Sora refused the lip stick... lol ^^;)  
  
Besides Sora's face, Matt marveled at the dress she wore. Sora had on a spaghetti strap dress that had a low cut at mid back. The top portion of Sora's dress was mad of satin and hugged her body tightly. From bellybutton and below, the rest of the dress was made of long and flowing silk that reached down to her ankles. The dress was made this way so that Sora would be able to move around easily. The red color of the dress illuminated Sora's eyes and made it more enchanting than ever. Her shoes were black and were 2 ince high heels which made Sora just as tall as Matt yet she was still SLIGHTLY shorter than him. On her neck, Sora was wearing a black choker collar with a clear and pure crystal at the core.   
  
Sora was surprised at what Matt was wearing as well. She hadn't really got a good look at him when they were in the room with everyone else. Matt was wearing a traditional black suit and black shoes. His hair was still the same. *Probably because hey wouldn't let them touch it* Sora mused as she saw how the suit fit him so perfectly. Sora was amazed at how good he looked in one.   
  
In the audience, someone... had not like what he had just seen. It was not one of the district board people but more like one of the caterers. *Hm... that... boy..... seems somewhat familiar...* The man thought as he got a better look at the blonde teen. *Ah..... yes.... that..... damn boy from 10 years ago. Because of him... I'm here.... he will pay. I can't even go out in public without a disguise just because of that stupid kid!* The man shouted inside himself as he fiddled with a large hunting knife. *I WILL get even... but how?* He thought over and over. *Ah... let's torture him first... he probably has some sort of friendship with that girl up their with him.... Ah...... yes..... she's familiar too... That's Takenouchi's daughter... She will be the first to die... and join her father.* The man smirked as he pocketed his knife and left the room with an evil smirk on his face.   
  
When everything was completely quiet, the music began. It was not the slightly upbeat and fast style of the waltz but more of a soft, slow and peaceful kind of music. Matt's back was facing the audience as he moved his right foot stepped forward and Sora followed him by moving her left leg backwards. Matt then brought his left foot to his right leg and looped it to the left making an 'L' shape. Sora did the same but with the opposite foot. They then repeated the steps over and over. The two were now lost in their own worlds. They swifted around the dance floor... caught in their own worlds and believing as if nothing was there except for each other.   
  
The audience was stunned at how good these students worked together. Never before have they seen a pair that could dance as well as the two teenagers before them.   
  
After what seemed like only a few seconds of dancing, the song ended. Sora and Matt coming out of their own little worlds by loud applauds from the audience.   
  
Sora blinked and then faced the crowed. Matt followed and together the two bowed and curtsied (well u know, Matt bowed and Sora curtsied etc...) and then left the floor.   
  
Once they had gotten out of the room, Sora wasn't able to hold back her tears any longer. She flipped her fake smile to her true emotion. Sorrow. As the tears were running down her cheek to her dress, Sora ran out of the hotel. She had no idea where she was going but she just ran. Without a coat or anything to keep her warm from the cool night's air.   
  
Matt stood there amazed. *Why... what's wrong?* He thought over and over unsure why the girl that he just danced with all of a sudden broke down and ran off crying. *This doesn't feel right...* Matt thought as he stood there. *I should follow her.* And Matt ran off.   
  
After about 5 minutes of running, Sora finally slowed down. She found herself into walking down the streets and was now passing a dark alley. (uh oh...) Sora began to feel very cold as she was passing by. All of a sudden she felt a cold hand grab her right wrist as the other hand clasped over her mouth. Sora let out a muffled scream but it was so faint that no one noticed. Whoever it was that did this to her, threw Sora into the alley. She collided with the brick wall as the person casually walked toward her. Sora leaned up against the wall in fear.   
  
The man smiled evilly. "Don't you remember... me?" the man said as he walked into the dim moon light so she would be able to see his face.  
  
Sora looked at the man. He resembled her father in many ways. Same color hair, strong masculine face, tall... but no... it couldn't be her father. Sora's father was much taller and this man's voice sounded corase and almost snake like... Sora's father had a low but smooth and comforting tone in his own voice. This man's was very different "No... you're not my father!" She screamed.  
  
"Smart girl we have here." The man said smiling. "You're correct. I am NOT your father. But I do look like him right? Heh... that's why it was so easy for the police to mistake him for me. The slight difference in us is by our voice and height. Your father was much taller than I was right.  
  
Sora nodded. Even if she was taller than she was before, she knew her father's height perfectly and this man was about 2 inches shorter. The man before her was Sora's height.   
  
A wicked grin spread across his face. "Well... first of all. I am know as DarkBlood but in daily life, I am Arron." He said evilly. "Your father was pretty unlucky to be caught. He didn't even do anything right? You're father had never even seen that Takashi boy... what's his name? Shawn was it? Yes... the killed him and you're father never even knew of the person that he was accused of killing.... Heh... how about we have a little fun. I take out a knife, stab you and you join your father huh?"  
  
Sora was shaking. He sounded so scary... Sora was there helpless up against the wall as Arron pulled out a hunting knife and fiddled with it in his hands. He then took out another too that Sora wasn't too familiar with. It looked like some kind of stone he was using to... SHARPEN THE KNIFE WITH!?!?! Sora was getting very nervous and was about to scream when she hear him say, "Nuh uh uh... one scream and kkkkkkkkkkkkk!" He said as he ran his index finger across his neck which meant that he would slit her throat if Sora let out one scream. She was reduced to whimpers.   
  
Matt had raced down the streets hoping to find Sora. But he couldn't find her. Still running, he passed a dark alley and heard a threat. Deciding that something not right was going on, he went in to check it out. Matt walked close enough to hear what the conversation was about but far enough so that no one would know he was there. He overheard everything. *Her... father... was accused of killing Shawn??* Matt thought not believing what he just heard. *This guy... is still alive and KILLED MY COUSIN WHO CAUSE THE POLICE TO KILL HER FATHER!?* He thought over as anger rose inside of him. Matt looked around for something hard to hit the person threatening Sora. *Common.. there's gotta be something here!* he thought over and over. *Aha!* Matt found a glass vase that was in a while of garbage. He quietly stood up from his hiding place and approached the man with the knife.  
  
"Now... where were we." Arron said as he had pocketed the stone. "Yes... time for a little bit of kill the girl and get away with it." He said laughing as he walked closer toward the heavy breathing Sora. Sora squinted her eyes shut awaiting the pain as tears rolled down her eyes.   
  
Milliseconds passed into seconds. Nothing happened. Sora waited and then her a loud crash. *hm?* Sora opened her eyes to see Arron on the floor with blood dripping down the side of his cheek. He was unconscious. "What..." Sora looked up at who had just saved her. "Matt..." she whispered. "He he--"  
  
"Yea I know... he caused the police to kill your father... for killing my cousin..." Matt whispered quietly.  
  
Sora looked at him in shock as tears began to run down her cheek more rapidly. "I... I'm so sorry Matt... I never knew..." Sora sobbed as she put her hands on her face.   
  
"Yea... same here for you..." Matt turned away from Sora's sobbing figure. Unable to look at her when he said, "Your father... he was accused of the murder of my cousin... Shawn Takashi. I knew that the murderer was punished. But they never told my family how. My mom was devested about the death of her nephew that she needed time alone. That's what caused my parents to split up; Shawn's death. I'm sorry to hear that that guys over there was never comprehended. And I can't believe that the police force made such a horrible mistake."  
  
Matt then turned to Sora. He looked at her with a burning desire to hold her until her last tears were dried. It was then, and only then that he noticed the solitary tear running down his left cheek. Sora stopped sobbing from Matt's little speech and looked into his icy blue eyes as shock overtook her body. She then buried her head in her hands once again.  
  
Matt reached into his pocket and fished out his cell phone to dial 911. "Um hello? Yea... um... this is Matt Ishida... we... *gulp* found... the murderer of Shawn Takashi... *Matt paused a moment* Yes... he's here unconscious in a alley near about two blocks away from the sunset hotel. Um.... sorry but I have somewhere I have to be... yea uh huh. Thank you." Matt then shut off his cell phone, turned his back on Sora and walked out of the dark alley... soon he found himself in the graveyard his cousin was buried in. Upon further examination, he realized that Sora's father was buried one spot away from his cousin. Matt sat down and it was then, hidden in the shadows, he started to silently cry, letting his tears hit the soft earth and letting the held back tears of his childhood go free.  
  
Just as Matt had done, Sora too, left the dark alley and walked quickly to the graveyard, the graveyard where he father was buried. When she reached her destination she was surprised to see Matt there as well. It appeared he was crying. 'So, I guess we think alike...' Sora thought. Without meaning to, she found herself walking over to him and she gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Matt looked up, startled at this movement, but when he realized it was just Sora he let her console him. After a while, they both had their arms around each other and were sitting together. Mysteriously Sora ended up sitting on his lap like a little child. The two cried together. Letting the other's tear mingle with their own.  
  
---------------------------------  


The end... or is it? ^_^  
  


*sigh* there you have it! chapter 7! The end of the dance class series! ^^; I would like to thank Kit-kat aka Silver Eagle (i think that's it... right?). Anyhow, thanks for helping me write some parts of this chapter! ^_^ If there's gunna be a sequel after this, it'll be called "The Prom" or something like that.   
  
And also, sorry for not posting for a while... But anyways, I'm back! LOL ^^; but now, i'm outz!   
  
peace!  
~HSK-sama~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. - The Prom -

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Dance Class  
Epilogue: The Prom  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
After the little "incident" with Arron, Matt and Sora found a better understanding of each other but never really discussed it after that night. The two understood each other better but still had that 'teasing' game they played everyone once or so often. In many ways, they've become closer but in other ways, they are apart. It is now June and the prom drew even closer.  
  
"Hey Matt!" Luke grinned  
  
"Hey guys, sup?" Matt said smiling as well.  
  
"More work."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They want us to do ANOTHER song along with the one we made."  
  
"Wha!?" Matt's bottom lip dropped open.   
  
"Yea. Instead of one, they want two. And that 'special singer' they won't tell us about, might I add, has to sing it... alone. So it's gunna be HER solo." Luke laughed.  
  
Matt dropped his head down and sighed. "Jeeze. And they tell us now? of all times!?"   
  
"Yup!" Chris grinned.  
  
Matt fell over anime style. "Great.... Just great." He muttered, still on the floor.   
  
"But the good news is, we don't have to make up a song!" Tom laughed. "We just need to play it."  
  
"Alright. That's not TOO bad... what song?"   
  
"eheh... hehe..." Tom sweat dropped. "Anyone wanna tell him?"   
  
"Err... Chris! Why don't you tell him!" Luke said, he too began to sweat drop nervously.  
  
"Eh?" Matt quizzically raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Me!? Are you nuts! I don't want to tell him the song picked was Boom Boom Boom by the Vengaboys!" Chris yelled out without thinking. "Oops..." He slapped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"Wha!? That song!? Don't you know the lyrics in it!?" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"I know! And if this person was singing it to you?" Tom trailed.  
  
Matt pictured a Jun look alike clinging to him and singing that song in his ear. Thinking of this made him shudder. "Er... I don't wanna even think about it." Matt heaved a heavy sigh. "Well, we better start rehearsing now." Matt said sullenly.  
  
"Yea. Hey common, cheer up Matt! At least the DUET song will be better!" Luke grinned slapping his hand down on Matt's back.  


  
~~~  


  
"Guess what?!?!" Tammy yelled rushing to the girls' lunch table.   
  
"What? Someone broke your nail?" Sora joked.  
  
"Noo.. but TOM ASKED ME TO THE PROM!!!! A member of the Teenage Wolves asked ME to the prom! YES!" She cheered.  
  
"Hey, you're not the only one!" Steph added in. "Me too ya know! Chris asked me today!" Steph laughed when she saw Tammy's face droop a bit.  
  
"And me too." Yumi said quietly. Slightly embarrassed.   
  
"Wow! We really scored this time! but hey, they're so nice too!" Tammy cheered. "I can't believe it! All of us got asked to the dance!"  
  
"Um... not quite." Sora said butting in.   
  
"Sora? No one asked YOU to the prom?!?" Steph said in full shock.   
  
"Well no. I mean, yes... but I turned them down." Sora said blushing.  
  
"What!? WHY!?! How many guys asked you!?" Tammy yelled.  
  
"Tammy! Keep it quiet! How many? Um... maybe 10?" Sora said embarrassedly.  
  
"WHAT!? 10 FREAKING GUYS ASKED YOU TO THE PROM AND YOU TURNED THEM ALL DOWN!?!?!?" Tammy yelled while jumping up and down causing a big commotion.   
  
"Well, yea... they were all perverts." Sora stated simply.  
  
"O." There was now a blank face on Tammy. She was quite embarrassed. On her expression there were three perfect "o" 's on them.   
  
Steph and Yumi fell to the floor and started laughing. *laugh* "Damn Tammy!" *laugh* "You're madd funny!" Steph said as she wiped a tear off her face.  
  
"Anyway, Sora? What are you going to do when the Prom comes in like what? a few days!?" Yumi asked her friend.   
  
"Um... I guess I'll go by myself?" Sora said shrugging her shoulders.   
  
"Well, ok... I guess. But Sora... you sure you're ok with it? I mean, this is a one in a life time opportunity kind of thing. Are you sure you wanna go to this thing dateless?" Yumi asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be ok." Sora said smiling.   
  
"Alright... I hope you're ok with this. So, what are you going to wear to the prom?" Yumi said smiling.  
  
"Oh... you'll just have to see..." Sora grinned.  
  
"AWWWWWW! Common Sora! Tell us!" Steph finally spoke up.  
  
"Nope. Just wait and see." Sora laughed.  


  
~~  
Lunchtime!  
~~  


  
Tai ran into the lunch room jumping up and down. "YES YES YES!!!! WHOO HOO!!!! School's almost over! And I got a date to the prom!" Tai laughed.  
  
"Really? Who? Your food?" Joe asked laughing.   
  
"No! Even better! wait... HEY!!!!!! .... anyway, it's Cherry! duh!" Tai said smiling.  
  
"Cherry? You mean your girlfriend Cherry?" Izzy said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course! Who else?"  
  
"Well, I mean, why should you be so excited if your OWN girlfriend said ok? I mean, isn't it obvious she would?" Izzy said while typing.  
  
"Well yea. But. uh... DAMN IT IZZY! You always spoil my fun!" Tai yelled.  
  
Joe would say something but he was too busy laughing to even say "hehe,"   
¬.¬ ok... NOW ON TO THE NEXT SCENE! ^^;  


  
~~~  


  
It was now after school and Matt entered his home to find it empty. He slumped down on the couch thinking about the 'prom.'   
  
[Flashback]  
"So Matt, who are you taking to the prom?" Tom asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't asked anyone yet..."  
  
"What!? You didn't!? Common, all of us got dates! You should get one too! I mean common! The most popular guy in school with NO DATE to the PROM!?" Chris said in shock.  
[end of flashback]  
  
Those words that Chris said rang in Matt's mind over and over. It was driving him insane. *Maybe I should ask someone... but who? I mean, I don't know that many that I could ask...* Matt thought back again. *And Mimi's too far away* Matt thought a moment. *And it wouldn't be such a good idea either. People would think we actually like each other but we're only just friends.* Matt thought again. *Then again... I could always ask Sora. I guess we are 'quote' ok 'unquote'.* Matt thought again. "Maybe I should call her..." Matt sighed as he thought this over. Slowly, he pushed himself off his couch and hesitantly moved over to the blue portable phone. Fishing for a small white piece of paper in his jacket pocket, Matt tried to remember how had he even got her number.   
  
[Flashback]  
Sora was sitting Matt's lap crying into his shirt at the graveyard. Matt had his chin over her head as his arms were wrapped around the shaking girl. Not only just to comfort her, but himself as well. He then noticed Sora had begun to shiver and her teeth began to chatter. Moving his arms off the crying girl, Matt slid his overcoat tux jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Sora looked up to him thankfully. He noticed the red in her eyes and smiled back. Matt then rewrapped his arms around the girl and smiled. The night ended with talk about what exactly happened with the incident of Matt's cousin and Sora's father.   
  
When the two finally decided that it was time to get going, the two decided it would be a good idea to give each other their phone number just in case the other needed to talk. They each wrote their numbers on a piece of paper and switched.   
  
"Well, I guess if you ever want to talk... You can always call me." Sora smiled.  
  
"Yea. Maybe I will. Same here for you ok? Don't forget that Ginger." Matt laughed at the new nickname he gave to her.  
  
"Hey, what's up with these names!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Oh nothing... just seems like you deserve a better name." Matt said innocently.  
  
"Oh yea? How about I call you Sunshine!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Ahh! noo! Anything but that! ahh! That's what my grandmother used to call me! ahh!" Matt joked. Sora laughed and Matt did too. Together, the two left the graveyard happily hand in hand laughing the whole way back.   
[end of flashback]  
  
"Yea... I should call her." Matt looked at the piece of paper and all of a sudden he began to feel shaky. "What? Why am I so nervous? And what's this weird pounding in my head? wait... that's my heart beat." Matt was nervous and had no idea why. "Could I possibly have a crush on Sora? No... quit it Ishida. You can't have a crush on her..."   
_  
And why not?_ A voice in his head rung out.   
  
"Because... well? I don't know." Matt stated losing in the shortest battle ever.   
  
_See?_ The voice said again.   
  
"Oh stop being a smart ass." Matt said. "What the hell am I doing? I'm having an argument with a little voice in my head! Damn it Ishida, just get a grip on it." Matt told himself. Steadily Matt gripped onto the phone and picked it up. He looked at the phone in his hand. Matt's heartbeat suddenly began to sound louder and louder and felt as if he was getting a headache. He slowly put the phone back down and decided not to call. *God... what's wrong with me? Why can't I call her?* Matt wondered as he fell himself onto the couch.  
  
_It's because you like her..._ The voice rang.   
  
"Oh no. DO NOT start with me." Matt said out loud.  
  
_You know you do. Don't deny it. And of course, I of all people should KNOW. I mean I AM your inner voice Matt... _It spoke again.  
  
"Arg! Just leave me alone!" Matt yelled going into his room.  
  
_Hehe... I am DEFINITELY going to have fun doing this!_ The voice laughed. (funny isn't it? This voice has a mind of its own! ahh! run for the hills! LOL)  
  


~~~  


  
Sora went online to check her mail and found a letter from Yumi  
  
Hey Sora,   
Sup? Anyway, you sure you're ok with going to the prom dateless? I mean, if you want, I could always tell Luke that I'd meet him at the prom and go with you instead. Ya know? So you don't feel lonely... that's all.   
Well I gotta go, see ya!  


~ ^_^ yumi ^_^ ~  


  
"That's so nice of her." Sora said smiling. She then replied telling her that she was going to be ok and that it doesn't matter just as long as Yumi and her friends will be there. She wouldn't feel lonely. *Well... I wish Mimi could be there though...* Sora thought.   
  
Sora then clicked a letter that said "SORA!! READ NOW!" Wondering curiously what it could be about, Sora opened the letter that was from Mimi.  
  
Hiii Sora!   
Guess wut!? I got a surprise for u! Go to your door right now!  
Bai bai!  
~Mimi  
  
*Door? now? huh?* Sora thought as she left her computer and headed toward the door. Opening it slowly, it revealed... MIMI! (surprise! LOL)  
  
"Mimi?" Sora asked questionably.  
  
"Sora!" The pink head screamed as she gave her best friend a tight hug.   
  
"MIMI!?!" Sora said in complete shock. "I'm so glad to see you! It's been forever!" Sora said returning the strong hug Mimi gave her.  
  
"I know! Well, I asked your Mom and she said I could stay over for the weekend! I wanted to surprise you so I told her not to say anything!" Mimi said happily.  
  
"Really!? Great! Hey, so are you going to the prom?"   
  
"Duh! I'm going with Izzy of course!" Mimi said giggling. "So who are YOU going with Sora?" Mimi said giving her a 'look'.  
  
"Um... someone." Sora lied.  
  
"Really!? Who?" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
"Just someone. I'll introduce you at the prom ok?" Sora lied again. She felt back about lying to Mimi but she didn't want her friend to break her date with Izzy to go with her or her going with the two of them.  
  
"ok!" Mimi said excitedly.  
  
"Hey, we've been out here in the hallway for a while! Let's get your things in! The tenants are gunna be wondering why it's so loud out here!" Sora laughed.  
  
"No kidding!" She said as she grabbed her laptop.  
  
"Hey Mimi, this is a first. Mimi Takichiwa with a laptop! And a pineapple one too! Just like Izzy's! 'cept yours is pink!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Yup! Izzy got it for me! Isn't he sweet?"   
  
"What? Izzy got you a laptop!? That's, wow!"   
  
"Well, he didn't exactly buy it. He... well? He made it! But it works great! 978 Megahertz and 20 MB of memory!" (don't think that's right but... well? um, i'm not that much of a computer wiz but oh well! ^^;)  
  
"Mimi? Whoa! you're turning into Izzy by the second!"   
  
"Thanks! Well, he DID have to take a while to explain it all to me though." She said sweat dropping. "Anyway, so what are you going to wear to the prom Sora?"   
  
"Um... I haven't picked yet." She said blushing slightly.  
  
"WHAT!? No dress!? The prom is in a few days! Common! We're going shopping!" Mimi said after they put their things down and then dragging her out of the building to go shopping for a prom dress.  
  


~~~  
skipping to Saturday (sorry about this, just wanna get there ASAP! ^^;)  
~~~  


  
Sora drove up to a large building and parked her car. She then walked to the building and found herself in a big room which she could've mistaken for where the prom was being held. IT WAS HUGE! Sora walked around the spacious room and heard the echoing of the click clack sound that came from each of her steps.   
  
She walked toward a beautifully and newly polished wooden staircase. The steps were covered by a large red carpet. It was almost as if Sora was entering a palace. Making her way up the stairs, she recognized some of the people in front of her. Before everyone could enter the "prom" room, they had to take pictures with their dates as for a memory of the night. (I'm not sure if that's right but from what I've seen, before people go to the prom they would take pics, so that's what I thought ok? ^^;) *Uh oh...* Sora thought. *This is going to be embarrassing. No date. Oh well, I don't think it's that much of a big deal* Sora sighed as she noticed she was the only one without a date. She slowly walked up to the photographer.  
  
"Hi. Are you going to take your overcoat off?" The photographer asked.  
  
"Yea. just give me sec." Sora slid her jacket off and put it on a nearby chair. She was stunning. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress that hugged her body. The dress was made of silk and was nice and long. There was a slit on the dress at the side of her left leg that was cut off at mid thigh. To top it off, around the slit and the bottom rim of the dress, it was decorated with beautifully painted Sakura blossoms. It was Chinese style sort of dress.   
  
Sora's hair was put up into a bun which were held by two black sticks. (I dunno what it's called so don't blame me! ^^;) On her face, Sora wore pale pink eye shadow on her eye lids, mascara on her eyelashes, red blush on her cheeks and light silvery pink lipstick. (Thanks to MIMI! LOL)  
  
"Ok. Good. Now, where's your date?" The photographer asked.  
  
"Uh, I uh-" Sora started off.  
  
"He's right here!" A voice rang out.   
  
*Huh?* Sora then felt an arm slip around her waist and pulled her body up alongside his. She looked at the person who just helped her out. "Matt!?" Sora said in full shock.  
  
"Of course! Who else do you think it could be baby?" Matt said smiling.   
  
Sora smiled. Matt was wearing a navy blue tux with black dress shoes. His hair was the same old style but this time it looked more natural as if he didn't put on any gel at all for ONCE. She then spoke into his ear. "Thanks for the save. I owe ya one again." Sora said whispering.  
  
"Nah. don't worry about it. I think this will be enough. It's fending off the girls." Matt narrowed his eye in one direction to point to where a bunch of love struck girls were fuming. Sora laughed when she noticed that the girls were glaring at her with jealous looks.  
  
The photographer laughed. *How cute, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear.* "Hey, ready to take your pictures now?" He asked.  
  
"Yup." Matt said smiling.  
  
"Yea." Sora agreed.  
  
"Ok. hold it... good... now, smile! One. two. three!" Two flashes went off and it was done. "Ok, you guys can pic up your pictures later tonight. Bye!"  
  
Matt smiled and then turned to Sora. "May I?" Matt said putting out his arm.  
  
"You may." Sora laughed as she linked her arm with his. The two of them walked into the party room where everybody was, chattering and laughing.   
  
"Sora! Hey! I thought you didn't have a date!" Tammy yelled out.  
  
"Well you see, I really don't have a date Tammy." Sora admitted.  
  
"Oh. Then... oh my god! Matt Ishida!!!" Tammy exclaimed.  
  
"Huh? Yea?" Matt said looking at her.  
  
Tammy sighed with a dreamy look which made Matt step back.  
  
"Hey Tammy! What's going on?" Tom said coming up to her.  
  
"Tom! Hey! Oh just talking!" Tammy said giggling.   
  
"Hey Matt! I thought you said you didn't have a date!" Tom said laughing.  
  
"Well, I don't actually. Sora and I just met here and now we're just talking."   
  
"o...." Tom said with a hint of sarcasm in it.  
  
"SORA!!!" Another voice rang out.  
  
"Mimi! Hey!" Sora waved at the strawberry blonde girl came up with Izzy. Mimi was wearing a completely pink princess like dress. (like in the episode in 01)  
  
"Hey guys, what's up?" Izzy said smiling. Izzy was wearing a grey tux and black dress shoes.   
  
"Hey Izzy. Nothing much. So Mimi, Hey! When did you come back to Japan!?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh well, I just wanted to come over and see my boyfriend." Mimi said blushing. Izzy was red as well. "And I'm staying at Sora's house."  
  
"Boyfriend? really? here in Japan? Who is it? Wait... IZZY?" Matt said surprised.  
  
Izzy nodded.   
  
"Hey that's great! No wonder that time I talked to you, you were blushing like crazy!" Matt laughed. "Should've known you weren't working on an early birthday gift!"   
  
This time Sora laughed. "Hey, surprise surprise! Right?" Sora said smiling. Not too long after, Joe, his date Miya, Steph, Chris, Yumi, Luke, Tai and Cherry all joined the group. Then a slow music started as the DJ spoke. "OK ladies and gents! Get together with your girl or guy 'cause this song is coming right at ya!" He said in a sexy tone. Soon, the dance floor was filled with dancing couples.   
  
Everyone from the group got on the floor with their dates. Only Matt and Sora were left.   
  
"So wanna dance?" Matt asked cautiously.   
  
"Sure." Sora smiled as the two of them walked to the dance floor. Sora placed her arms around Matt's neck as Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Together, they swayed back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Their eyes locked on each other as if mesmerized. Soon Sora wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder as if she was leaning on him. Matt's arms pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed against each other and Matt's head leaned up against Sora's head. He was enjoying the sweet smelled of her hair. It smelled like Lily of the valley's. When the song was over, Matt and Sora parted and blushed slightly.  
  
"Thanks for the dance." Sora whispered.   
  
"Hey don't mention it." Matt smiled genuinely. "Hey Sora?"  
  
"Yea Matt?"  
  
"I just wanna say something I--" But before he could finish, Luke came up and whispered something in Matt's ear.   
  
"Now? Fine... Hey Sora, I'll have to tell you later. There's something I gotta do right now. So I'll see ya after I'm done ok?" Matt said.  
  
"Wait! Matt but I am -"  
  
"Sorry Sora but I gotta go. Bye." Matt then ran off with Luke.  
  
Moments later, the Teenage Wolves were up on stage and were setting up.   
  
"Ok ok. So where's that singer they promised us!?" Luke yelled getting a little hyper and nervous at the same time.   
  
"No clue. Common, if she doesn't show up soon we're gunna look stupid!" Tom said a little mad.  
  
"Like we're not gunna look stupid already? You know, Boom Boom Boom?" Matt said sweat dropping.  
  
"Yea well it'll look even more worse if she's not here!" Chris said a little too loud.  
  
"OK guys, you're up!" The principal called out.  
  
"But we don't have our singer!" Matt yelled.  
  
Too late, the principal didn't hear him and went out and announced the group. Not too long after the curtains opened and the band was now on stage facing a cheering crowd. Matt walked up to the microphone and began to speak.  
  
"Hey everybody! Well we were supposed to have someone to be singing a solo but it appears that --"  
  
"I'm here I'm here!" Came a voice.  
  
Matt turned around and finally saw who their surprise singer was. *Oh it's Jun.* Matt then did a double take *JUN!?!*  
  
"Sorry everybody! hii Matt!!" Jun tried to speak with a sexy tone but it wasn't working. It was more of an annoyance instead.   
  
"Um well, here's our surprise singer. Jun Motomiya!" Matt said flatly. The crowd quieted and the music began. Jun was getting all excited and started jumping up and down. She then began to sing.   
  
If you're alone and you need a friend!  
someone to make you forget your problem!  
Just common baby take MY hand! I'll be your LOVER tonight!!  
  
Jun's voice screeched into the microphone making everyone put their hands on there ears to block out the painful voice. Even the band members were having a hard time playing since she was right next to them! Matt most of all. Mysteriously, Jun had clung herself to Matt. So basically she was gradually making him go deaf.   
  
This is what I wanna do.  
One on one just me and you.  
  
Boom Boom Boom!  
I want you in my room!  
Boom Boom Boom!  
I wanna go kaboom!  
To spend the night together!  
Together in my r -   
  
Before Jun could finish, two fairly large bodyguards had grabbed her by the arms and lifted Jun up. The had a hard time wrenching the microphone out of Jun's hands while she kept yelling at them and kept trying to sing.   
  
"Hey! Let me go! Boom boom boom! I waaaantt! you in my rooooom!!" She yelled out as she was being dragged off the stage.   
  
Matt sweat dropped embarrassedly. "Um ok ladies and gents! Uh... Jun Motomiya!" There was a faint clap that escaped in the audience. Matt then put his hand on the mic and whispered to the band members. "What are we going to do now? We don't have the soloist."  
  
"Just sing the whole song Matt." Luke said.  
  
"Yea don't worry about it." Chris added in.  
  
"Let's get this thing on! I don't want to ruin our rep. 'cause of what just happened." Tom added in.  
  
"Alright." Matt then removed his hand. "Ok everybody, we wrote a song which was supposed to be a duet but since the other soloist is well? Missing. We'll just have to sing it without her." The music then cranked up again into a very fast type beat. Matt then began to sing.   
  
There you are, in a darkened room, and you're all alone, looking out the window. Your heart is cold and lost the will to love. Like a broken arrow. Here I stand in the shadows. Come to me, Come to me. Can't you see that...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you. So bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why... Why don't you let me love you?  
  
(A/N: Matt's verse: navy / Sora's verse: Red / Together: Olive)  
  
Sora walked out onto the stage and many cheers from the crowd erupted as she sang.  
  
Can you hear my voice? Do you hear my song? It's a serenade, so your heart can find me. And suddenly you're flying down the stairs. Into my arms, baby.  
  
Matt was surprised at the beautiful voice that sang the verse that he was going to say. He turned in the direction the voice came from and saw Sora. Smiling broadly, Matt continued singing as Sora walked onto the stage and was now standing next to Matt.   
  
Before I start going crazy. Run to me, Run to me Cause I'm dying...  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you. So bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why... Why don't you let me love you?  
  
I want to feel you need me. Just like the air you're breathing I need you here in my life.  
  
Don't walk away, Don't walk away, Don't walk away, Don't walk away, no.  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry.  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you. So bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why... Why don't you let me love you?  
  
Nobody wants to be lonely. Nobody wants to cry. My body's longing to hold you. So bad it hurts inside. Time is precious and it's slipping away. And I've been waiting for you all of my life. Nobody wants to be lonely so why...Why don't you let me love you?  
  
Why... don't you let... me love you....  
  
Together, they ended the song slowly and was facing each other smiling. When they finished many cheers and applauds were coming from the audience. Especially "YEA SORA! WHOO HOO! YOU GO GIRL!"   
  
Sora sweat dropped. *That was definitely Mimi and Tammy* Her and Matt then faced the crowd with linked hands and bowed. There were still cheers and applauds from the audience as the everyone got of the stage the DJ started playing more music. Matt and Sora walked down into the crowd to be swamped by fans. They weren't only after Matt and the band this time, but Sora as well. "SORA! Will you sign this for me!?!" A girl screamed.   
  
"Will you sign my shirt!?" A guy yelled.  
  
"Matt! Marry me!" A girl screamed.  
  
"Luke! Will you be my boyfriend?" Another yelled.  
  
"Tom! Will you kiss me!?!?!" someone cheered.  
  
"Chris! Will you dance with me?" A screaming girl yelled out.   
  
"No autographs today please!" Matt yelled out as he, Sora and band tried to get through the crowd. When they finally reached their friends, they were greeted by an overexcited Mimi and Tammy.  
  
"SORA! YOU WERE SOOO GOOD!" Tammy cheered.  
  
"Yea Sora! You were great!" Mimi said with a broad smile. "And you guys looks SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" She yelled out.  
  
"Hey Mimi, calm down!" Sora said waving her hands in front of her. "It was just a song!" She said trying to cover up.   
  
"Oh yea? So Matt are you two now an item!?" Tammy asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, no comment." Matt said embarrassedly.  
  
"Hey guys, common let's leave these two love birds alone." Luke then turned to Matt and winked as he ushered the others away.   
  
Matt blushed furiously. "Sorry about that." Matt started.  
  
"It's ok Matt. Do you want to go for a walk?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure." The two began to walk out of the party but stopped by at the photographer to pic up their pictures. Sora looked at them and smiled. Matt had his arm wrapped around Sora's waist as her head leaned on his shoulder. They actually looked like an official couple. *Wow... I really like this pic.* Sora noted to herself.  
  
_Is it because you look in it? Or is it because Ishida has his arm around you?_ A voice insider her mind spoke.   
  
*What? Who's there*  
  
_Just the voice in the back of your mind._  
  
*I see.*  
  
_Admit it, you like him girl!_  
  
*I do not!*  
  
Matt was looking at the picture himself, smiling at it. He enjoyed having his arms around her and having her close. After deciding that they had put the pictures away, they took a walk and soon found themselves at the park at the top of a grassy hill. Matt and Sora sat down on the soft earth and watched the stars. Sora curled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Matt leaned up against one leg while sitting up.   
  
"You were the real soloist weren't you Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea..." Sora said quietly.  
  
"So why didn't you tell us?"   
  
"Oh. Um... I don't know. I guess since if I practiced with you guys, it would interrupt my schedule and then I'd be behind. And well? It was more fun surprising you guys anyway." Sora grinned.  
  
Matt smiled. "And about that song, uh Boom Boom Boom. Why didn't you sing it and then Jun sings it instead?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"   
  
"Well the principal told us that the soloist had to sing a song before the duet."   
  
"Really? I had no idea."  
  
"What? You had no idea?" Matt paused. "Oh I see. I bet Jun over heard this and said that she talked to you about it and you told her to tell them."  
  
"Yea 'cause I had no idea. And Boom Boom Boom? Have you ever heard those lyrics?" Sora laughed.  
  
"Exactly my point!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Yea. Boom Boom Boom. I want you in my room. To spend the night together. Now until forever..." Sora laughed at the lyrics.  
  
"Oh? So are you saying you want me in your room?" Matt joked.   
  
"Are you kidding!?" Sora laughed as she shoved Matt. Matt lost his balance and was about to roll down the hill but he grabbed Sora to keep his balance. But Matt's momentum was too strong and she rolled down with him.  
  
The two hurdled down the hill until they reached the bottom of the hill. Sora was laid on top of him with her arms on his chest.   
  
*Whoa... this is so weird.* Matt then looked at the angel in his arms. *She's so beautiful... I could just*   
  
_You could just what?_ The voice came back once again.  
  
*OH NO... NOT YOU! Stay out!*  
_  
Why? Common Matt you and I BOTH know how you feel towards this certain someone. _The voice said again.  
  
*Excuse me?*  
  
_You know. Just tell her god damn it! Stop being so stubborn!_  
  
Sora was going through something very similar.  
  
*Wow... This feels so strange... but it feels so right...* Sora thought.  
  
_Maybe because it's HE who you WANT._ A voice in Sora's mind interrupted.  
  
*Not you again! What do you want?*   
  
_I want you to stop keeping this feeling to yourself and tell they guy already girl!_  
  
*Me? now? But...*  
  
_JUST DO IT!_  
  
"Matt I -"  
  
"Sora I -"  
  
"I think I"   
  
"Love you." Matt finished off. The two of them stared into each other's eyes and stood there.   
  
"Did you... just say what I think you just said?" Sora said moving closer as her voice got quieter.  
  
"That... I love you?" Matt said getting even closer.   
  
"Yea..." Sora said slowly but no other word was said after that. Matt leaned in for the first kiss the two of them shared together. Neither was shocked at what just happened. More like in a soft and dreamy state of mind.  
  
Sora hands moved up to Matt's neck as his arms went around her body. One hand rested on the back of her head as the other hugged her waist. Not long after, their kiss deepened as Matt then nudged his lips at Sora's. Sora, knowing what he meant opened her mouth as Matt slid his tongue into hers and Sora's to his. The two tongues met and began playing with each other. After what seemed like an eternity of kissing, the couple parted, both out of breath.   
  
Sora smiled. Matt smiled back. "That... was... wow..." Matt started.  
  
"Yea..." Sora said out of breath. Matt grinned.   
  
"Matt? Did you really mean what you said?" Sora asked.   
  
"If I didn't, would I have kissed you?" Matt said questioning her question with one of his own.  
  
"I guess not. But, I wanted to say, I love you too." Sora blushed. Matt only smiled as he pulled Sora's head back down and the two enveloped into another kiss.  
  


The end  
  


WAH! It's finally done! I was going to post this up yesterday but didn't have the time. Anyway, wow... I'm done! Ahh! I can't believe it's over! Well I hope you liked the series! Oh and the song "No body wants to be lonely" is by Ricky Martin but was also sung with Christina Aguliera ^^; I don't usually listen to his songs but this was the only duet I could think of. *ducks her head* But it did take some time to figure out who sang what since I didn't base who sang what from the song.   
  
'til next time, peace!  
~HSK-sama~


End file.
